


Бесконечный сарай

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Tales from the Loop (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Body Modification, Comfort Sex, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Чарли красит сарай, в котором репетирует Алекс со своими коллегами-музыкантами. Однажды оказывается, что огромная антенна на крыше не только для красоты.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879810
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Бесконечный сарай

**Author's Note:**

> \- АУ по миру сериала “Tales from the Loop”  
> \- Для ознакомления с канонами и персонажами: трейлер сериала “Tales from the Loop”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1htuNZp82Ck  
> \- Фан-видео про Чарли и Алекса: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hw3FELyLdzg

Краткое содержание в смайликах:

— Этот сарай какой-то бесконечный, правда?

Чарли поворачивает голову и видит Алекса внизу, в нескольких шагах от лестницы. Тот перехватывает толстую папку подмышкой и добавляет:

— Прости, я не хотел тебя отвлекать. Осторожнее там.

Чарли отзывается:

— Все в порядке. Я сейчас спущусь, все равно сегодня не успею доделать. — Лестница немного пошатывается, он спрыгивает с последних трех ступенек, — Иногда мне кажется, я говорю это каждый раз и сарай действительно никогда не закончится.

Чарли бросает кисточку куда-то к пустым банкам из-под краски и приобнимает Алекса, коротко целуя в губы.

— Ты сегодня рано. — Чарли кивает на потертую толстую папку. — Репетицию перенесли? Я ваших никого еще не видел.

— Нет, я… — Алекс слегка краснеет. — Я просто пришел к тебе.

— Это же здорово! — Чарли чуть не подпрыгивает, и Алекс не может сдержать улыбки, видя, как тот светится. — Ты мне покажешь, как там внутри? Где вы занимаетесь?

— О, тебе правда интересно? По-моему, ты раньше никогда не заходил.

Они шагают к огромным жестяным воротам. Все здесь максимально не похоже на репетиционный зал, но именно этот сарай облюбовали музыканты уже много лет.

— Ну, если честно… Я, скорее, подглядывал. — Чарли пожимает плечами. — Мне нравится смотреть, как ты играешь, хотя я ничего не смыслю в этой сложной музыке. Я не знаю, как отнеслись бы остальные, у вас никогда нет чужих на репетициях, и…

— О, я тебя умоляю. — Алекс ловит его руку и переплетает пальцы со своими. — Они переживут. И вообще, ты не чужой.

— Хорошо. — Чарли улыбается и сжимает его руку в ответ.

Двери открываются со скрипом. Внутри темновато, свет идет только через небольшие окна. Ближе к одному из них полукругом расставлено несколько стульев и пюпитров, а у стены стоит на удивление блестящий полировкой коричневый рояль.

— Petrof. — Алекс любовно проводит рукой по крышке. — Такой еще только в самом концертном зале. Я надеялся максимум на нормальное пианино, вместо того, что все-таки дало дубу от холода, но, видишь, расщедрились. Вообще, — он показывает на свежевыкрашенные батареи вдоль стены, — теперь его все наши любят, не только я. Для людей отопление не проводили, а вот если такой рояль испортится, будет жалко.

Чарли кивает и садится на длинную скамью:

— О да, отлично, а то помню тебя тут осенью, как и на улице, в шарфе и шапке, это же издевательство.

— То есть, ты за мной наблюдал тут еще осенью? — Алекс приподнимает бровь и садится с ним рядом. — Ну тогда понятно, почему сарай перекрашивается по сантиметру в день.

Чарли вспыхивает:

— Ну, во-первых, тогда мне еще даже не дали задание его красить. А во-вторых… да. Наблюдал. И кажется, тогда и влюбился.

— Мы ведь тогда немного общались. Почему я?

Солнце отдельными полосами прорывается сквозь окно, попадая точно на Чарли, и Алекс не может оторвать от него глаз. Чарли отвечает:

— Не знаю. Ты так увлечен тем, что делаешь. Я могу часами тебя слушать, даже если понимаю через слово. Но при этом ты… ты все же видишь людей вокруг. Не как многие из вас, для кого, кроме строчек нот, ничего не существует. Или как эти ребята из «Петли», которым их артефакты дороже, чем собственная семья. — Чарли вздрагивает, как от плохого воспоминания, но дальше тему не развивает. Алекс никогда не спрашивал, что случилось с его матерью, но догадывается, что без «Петли» тут не обошлось. Может быть, однажды он сам расскажет.  
Помолчав, Чарли продолжает:  
— Да, когда я стал незамеченным приходить сюда, я мало тебя знал, это правда. Но чем больше я тебя узнавал, тем больше убеждался. Что мои чувства — не к выдуманному мной же человеку. А к настоящему тебе.

— Ох. — Алекс ощущает как сердце сжимается в груди, и добавляет только: — Я к этому всему еще не привык.

— Ничего. — Чарли улыбается и хлопает его по бедру. — Мы никуда не торопимся.

Даже сквозь толстую ткань джинсов отчетливо ощущается переход от культи к механическому протезу. Чарли знает про него, но целиком еще не видел. Он не в курсе, как давно это случилось, и что произошло вообще. Чарли прекрасно известно, что такое плохие воспоминания, и он не будет задавать вопросов. Ему только хочется донести до Алекса, что он сам не видит в этом какой-то проблемы или недостатка, но не уверен, что получается. Алекс ненавидит свой протез, а особенно, любые проявления жалости по этому поводу, и Чарли изо всех сил пресекает их в себе. Впрочем, здесь подобное не было такой уж редкостью. Подростки, нарвавшиеся на приключения в заброшенных частях прежних исследовательских институтов или неудачно разобравшие найденную в лесу непонятную штуковину, многие из них потом щеголяли механическими руками или ногами, называя себя киборгами, а не инвалидами. Алекс никак себя не называл. Но, очевидно, относился к своей травме совсем иначе. И все же, она не мешала ему заниматься музыкой, и в этом, пожалуй, была главная удача.

Алекс спрашивает:

— Хочешь, сыграю тебе? Что-то поинтереснее, пока остальные не пришли. Сегодня мы будем разбирать довольно скучную, даже на мой вкус, штуку.

— Хочу, конечно. Ты так спрашиваешь, как будто я откажусь. Особенно после того, как раньше только подглядывал.

— Не знаю, я… — Алекс садится за инструмент. — Мне кажется, что я хвастаюсь, или вроде того.

— Серьезно, что ли? Ох, Алекс… — Чарли не выдерживает и шагает к нему, и опускается рядом, не тратя время на поиски второго стула, прямо на пол. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Это твое любимое дело, часть тебя. Если ты о том, что сам я не умею ни на чем играть, так это только делает из меня лучшего слушателя. Когда вы между собой говорите про какую-то лажу, я не понимаю, о чем речь. Для меня все круто.

Алекс начинает улыбаться. Чарли добавляет:

— Ты же ходил, например, на нашу игру. Хотя не особо фанат футбола.

— Да какой там фанат, — не выдерживает и прыскает Алекс. — Я вообще слабо врубался, что происходит, но на тебя смотреть мне понравилось, это сто пудов.

— Ну вот. — Чарли разводит руками. — Это тоже самое. Так-то я люблю рок попроще, но ты такой вдохновленный всей этой классикой, что я готов с удовольствием слушать даже эти ваши замороченные фуки.

Алекс начинает хохотать, аж всхрюкивая.

— “Фуги”, господи, Чарли, ты прелесть.

Тот не выдерживает заразительного смеха и сам начинает трястись.

— Ой, ладно тебе, когда-нибудь я запомню.

Наконец Алекс переводит дыхание и говорит уже серьезно:

— Жаль, конечно, что у нас тут никому нет дела до спорта. Я думаю, ты очень в этом талантлив.

Чарли пожимает плечами:

— Откуда ты знаешь, если сам сказал, что ничего в футболе не смыслишь?

— Я и не смыслю, — отзывается Алекс. — Но я видел, что ты был лучше их всех.

— Может быть. Но это все равно останется просто хобби. В этом городе о карьере мечтать могут только физики. Даже если попытаться уехать после школы, меня никуда не возьмут. Это здесь я крутой, а там буду уже недостаточно.

Алекс сжимает его плечо:

— Чарли, мне кажется, ты можешь попробовать. Если захочешь. До выпуска еще больше года.

Он кивает:

— Ты прав. Будет видно. И… Прости, я сказал “только физики”, я не имел в виду, что…

Алекс перебивает его:

— Я понимаю. У музыкантов в принципе сложно с перспективами, неважно, ты в городе, где все заточено под нужды НИИ, или нет. Но пока я не придумал для себя ничего лучше. И мне повезло, что родители не пилят мозг по этому поводу. После того случая… — Он неопределенно взмахивает рукой, возвращая ее на левое бедро, — Они в принципе рады, что у меня есть какой-то интерес по жизни. А тот случай…

— Алекс, не надо. Просто пояснять не надо, если ты правда не хочешь об этом говорить сейчас. Я не страдаю любопытством.

— Да… Не очень хочу. Спасибо. Я, честно, это ценю. — Он зажмуривается, потирая переносицу. — Что ж, я все-таки сыграю.

Чарли чуть передвигается, чтобы не мешать, но так и остается сидеть на полу. Акустика в этом сарае потрясающая, и кажется, что Алекс извлекает из клавиш звуки, которые заполняют буквально все пространство вокруг. Это совсем не похоже на хаос, как во многих других произведениях, мелодия льется четкая и красивая, и Чарли думает, что слушал бы бесконечно. Челка падает Алексу на глаза, и он сдувает ее, смешно морщась, ни на секунду не сбившись в игре.

Электронные часы на стене напротив показывают 17:24. К шести придут другие музыканты, и хотя сегодня Чарли собирается остаться на репетицию, это другое. Ему хочется продлить настоящий момент еще и еще. Чарли часто думает, как было бы здорово, если бы Алекс собирал большие залы, но сейчас он собственнически рад, что этот маленький концерт только для него одного. Заключительные ноты повисают в воздухе. Алекс поворачивается на стуле:

— Ты как тут, не спишь?

— Да ну тебя, Алекс, это же прекрасно!

Тот пожимает плечами:

— Ну, Шуберт фигни не писал.

Чарли отмахивается:

— Я про то, как ты играешь. Пусть я не шарю в технических деталях, но в тот момент ты просто… становишься музыкой. Это как волшебство.

Алекс чувствует, как потихоньку начинают гореть щеки.

— Спасибо. Знаешь, мне этого не хватало.

— Если скажешь, что тебя обычно мало хвалят, то… то они все или глухие, или завидуют.

— А ты субъективен и…

Про себя Чарли продолжает «и страдаю от недотраха», но вслух такого не произносит, конечно. Он видит, как Алексу, вбившему себе в голову, что он сам не достоин ничего хорошего в жизни, в принципе непросто дается вся эта штука с отношениями, и что ему нужно время привыкнуть. Чарли никогда не считал себя образцом такта, но в этом случае точно решил не давить ни в чем. Вслух он говорит:

— Ты сам любишь повторять, что искусство субъективно. Так что, не принимается.

— Ладно, один-один. — Алекс встает со стула и плюхается с ним рядом.— Нет, хвалят, конечно, но или коллеги — за конкретные успехи, или родители, но… знаешь, я к этому привык, что ли, типа… Они бы хвалили, чтобы поддержать, в любом случае. Даже если бы я был совсем ужасен в том, что делаю. Это мило, конечно, но не очень показатель.

— Ну да, тут понимаю.

Алекс роняет голову ему на плечо, и Чарли обнимает его, устраиваясь удобнее. Какое-то время они просто молчат.

Чарли не спрашивает про друзей. Он замечает, с каким трудом Алекс подпускает к себе людей по-настоящему близко. Он не знал его до того случая, что привел к травме, но думает, что это все пошло оттуда. Чарли надеется, и не только из любопытства, что однажды Алекс расскажет, и, может быть, ему самому станет легче, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Чарли в принципе не очень понимает, как они дошли до всего этого,— за его напор, граничащий с самоуверенным упрямством, Алекс мог просто окончательно послать, но оказалось, что только так можно было пробить тщательно выстроенное отчуждение от всех из-за неуверенности и старых страхов.

Алекс начинает возиться под боком.

— Я бы так сидел и сидел, но скоро наши придут. Хочешь еще покажу чердак, оттуда крутой вид на город, и вообще там прикольно?

— Конечно, пошли.

Они проходят мимо той части помещения, что считалась непосредственно репетиционной, к зияющему проему лестницы. Чарли с интересом разглядывает все вокруг: то, что издалека казалось просто нагромождением, в большинстве своем, имело смысл.

На большой темно-зеленой доске, прикрепленной к стене на уровне глаз, написаны какие-то названия произведений и обозначения латиницей, а справа, на откидной половине, определенно рукой Алекса выведено: «Мне захотелось, чтобы песня никогда не кончалась, и была бы моей жизнью».

Чарли указывает туда:

— Я, кажется, по-настоящему понимаю, о чем там написано. Хотя сегодня это было не про песню, а про музыку, но суть та.

Алекс кивает:

— Я тоже хотел написать про музыку, но не стал коверкать цитату. Это из рассказа Борхеса о волшебной песне, чтобы услышать ее, герой проделал огромный путь.

— Иногда мне даже удивительно, что ты читаешь всякие умные книги, и при этом ржешь над моими тупыми шутками.

— О, тупые шутки — наше все. — Алекс ловит его за руку и ведет в сторону лестницы. — Поверь, одно другому не мешает. Если часто занят серьезными вещами, типа этой музыки или книжек, без тупых шуток выжить просто невозможно.

Каждая ступенька отдается жалобным скрипом. Алекс окликает:

— Осторожно, тут одна почти развалилась. Сюда редко ходят.

Когда они наконец поднимаются на сам чердак, в вечернем солнце, которое врывается в помещение яркими широкими лучами, видно, как клубится и оседает мелкая пыль. Взгляд Чарли сразу приковывает огромная конструкция с винтами на стене напротив окна.

— Ух ты, что это? Похоже на… а… апчхи! — Он чихает раз за разом, сбив клок пыли с чехла, частично накрывающего странные железяки. — Уф, кажется, все.

— Будь здоров. — Алекс не может сдержать улыбки, глядя,какой тот взъерошенный. — Прости, тут, похоже, годами не убирают. Только лазят дураки вроде нас.

Чарли отзывается, шмыгая носом:

— Про дураков даже спорить не буду. Так что это за штуки? Они как-то связаны с антеннами сверху? Мне всегда они казались крутыми и странными.

— Говорят, что да. — Алекс проводит рукой по тусклому металлу. — Но я не знаю, как именно оно работает. Я и без чехла-то это никогда целиком не видел.

Чарли стаскивает остатки ткани, отворачиваясь от пыли, и сложная система винтов предстает во всей красе. Он задирает голову к потолку, где конструкция становится все детальнее, напоминая старый часовой механизм.

— Меня отец как-то водил в обсерваторию, и там было колесо, чем-то похожее на это, — он указывает на самое большое. — Если его прокручивать, открывалась крыша. Ну, типа она съезжала горизонтально, открывая телескопу вид на небо.

— Не думаю, что тут это как-то связано с крышей, она же совсем другой формы. Скорее, это про движение антенн. — Алекс разглядывает ближе деления и цифры у рычага поменьше. — Я где-то находил старые фотки, где эти штуки на крыше были расположены не так, как сейчас. Значит, их можно поворачивать.

— А давай попробуем? — Чарли с азартом хватается за первую попавшуюся ручку. —  
Сарай же от этого не развалится. Ну, максимум отправим какое-то сообщение инопланетянам.

Алекс хихикает.

— Дурачок, даже я понимаю, что здесь не такие антенны.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Может, это место и выбрали для репетиций, потому что тут хорошая связь с космосом.

— О да, — Алекс закатывает глаза. — Это единственное разумное объяснение, почему мы столько лет сидим в холодном хлеву, где только недавно появилось хоть какое-то подобие цивилизации.

— Так что? — Глаза Чарли блестят в неподдельном интересе. — Попробуем крутануть? Давай, я эту, а ты ту, что справа. — Он хватается за увесистую ручку на огромном металлическом колесе.

— А давай. — Алекс берется обеими руками за мощный держатель. — Не уверен, что мы в принципе это сдвинем. Но уже интересно.

— Три, два, один, поехали! — Чарли изо всех сил наваливается на ручку, но колесо поддается на удивление легко, и даже без скрипа. — Ух ты, смотри, как…

***

Чарли кажется, что прошло всего мгновение. Он открывает глаза, но вместо залитого светом чердака видит вокруг себя лес.

— Что это, блядь, такое… — Он с трудом поднимается на ноги, голова совершенно чугунная, а в глазах немного двоится. Вокруг только деревья, и никого больше не видно.

— Алекс? Алекс! — Чарли понимает, что близок к панике: мало того, что его самого откинуло непонятно куда, а если они еще и потерялись друг с другом… — Алекс!!

— Да не ори так, — голос раздается совсем рядом, и Чарли оглядывается в поиске. — Голова раскалывается просто пиздец. Как мы вообще тут оказались?

Наконец он видит Алекса, лежащего на земле за огромным поваленным деревом, и бросается к нему, — кажется, тот не может встать сам.

— Ох, мой хороший, как ты? — Чарли быстро его осматривает, в голове даже начинает проясняться. Левая нога Алекса лежит на земле как-то странно, и похоже, он не может ей пошевелить. Протез, напоминает себе Чарли. Там протез.

Алекс стонет и хватается ему за предплечье.

— Я не знаю… Как будто пил… Нет, я в жизни даже столько не пил, чтоб так херово было. Еще и не могу вспомнить, как тут оказался. Ты тоже не помнишь?

Чарли мотает головой:

— Мы крутили ручки тех гребаных валов на чердаке. А потом я очнулся тут.

— Та же фигня. Ауч. — Алекс хватается за бедро. — Кажется, таки неудачно упал. Но не помню.

Чарли обеспокоенно спрашивает:

— Что там? Ты сможешь встать? Хотя бы сесть?

— Н-не уверен. — Алекс тянется что-то прощупать сквозь штанину. — Нет, точно нет. Сначала надо вернуть на место. Чертовы контакты отошли, такое при ударе бывает.

— Ох. Это больно? Как тебе помочь?

— Да нет… — отмахивается Алекс, — Не то что больно. Но очень глупо. То, как это будет выглядеть. Лучше бы оно уже целиком отвалилось, но сейчас надо назад закрепить аккуратно, не дергая никуда. Я даже привстать не могу толком.

— Глупо выглядеть?! — Чарли чуть не подпрыгивает, — Меня вообще не волнует, как это будет выглядеть, я только помочь тебе хочу. А больше зрителей тут нет, насколько я вижу.

— Ладно. — Алекс соглашается, но не может скрыть неловкость, — Тогда помоги мне стащить штаны.

Ситуация не располагает к размышлениям на тему, кто как себе это представлял, но то что совсем иначе — тут сомнений нет.

Левое бедро Алекса заканчивается на середине, соединяясь с типичным киберпротезом, Чарли видел такие не раз. Их никто не считал уродством или диковинкой, разве что маленькие дети глазели с любопытством. Но Алекс упорно скрывал это, даже в жару надевая плотные длинные брюки, и вряд ли кто-то, кроме его семьи и врачей, видел протез целиком за все время. Сейчас он держался только одним краем, рядом с основанием было видно пробитую панель с торчащим проводом.

— Кажется, малыш, оно не только отошло, но и немного сломано. — Чарли касается бледной кожи бедра, и Алекс вздрагивает. — Прости. — Он рассматривает панель ближе. — Его вообще можно таким крепить обратно? Тут провод торчит.

— Это не страшно. Может координация немного пострадать, но это точно лучше, чем ничего.

— Ну, — Чарли говорит, совершенно не меняясь в лице, — я бы мог поносить тебя на ручках.

Алекс краснеет и начинает хихикать.

— У тебя потрясающее умение развлекать меня в любой ситуации, но, пожалуйста, давай закончим с этим и будем думать, что вообще делать дальше, и куда нас занесло. Валяться со спущенными штанами я бы предпочел где-нибудь еще, например в кровати.

— О, — отзывается Чарли, — кровать — это просто прекрасное место, я бы тоже не отказался поскорее оказаться в ней, а не в непонятном лесу. Где вообще наш многострадальный сарай? Может, мы в том лесу, что вокруг него? Так, — он перехватывает основание протеза, — я очень надеюсь, что это не больно. Я просто прикрепляю его максимально плотно?

— Да, особо давить не надо. — Алекс морщится, когда металл наконец крепко соединяется с кожей. — Да, с одним контактом, похоже, беда. — Он на пробу сгибает ногу в колене и та поддается только частично. — Ладно, помоги мне встать.

Наконец Алекс зачехляется обратно в порядком пыльные от древесной трухи штаны и делает на пробу пару шагов, сильно хромая. Неизвестность так напрягает, что он даже забывает думать о какой-то неловкости произошедшего и просто вцепляется Чарли в локоть.

— М-м-м, теперь мы еще и передвигаться будем из-за меня со скоростью черепахи, повезло так повезло.

— Ничего, дорогой, главное, ты в принципе можешь идти. Пока, вообще-то, было бы неплохо понять куда идти-то. — Чарли оглядывается вокруг. — Абсолютно везде чертов лес.

— Мда, размышления о том, как мы сюда попали, видимо, пока отложим.

Около получаса они просто бродят вокруг, пытаясь осмотреться. Вдалеке истошно кричат какие-то птицы. Алекс говорит:

— Этот лес…

— Не похож на наш лес. — Чарли касается первой попавшейся ветки. — Деревья другие. И даже птицы как-то орут не так. Надеюсь, тут хотя бы нет никого, кроме нас и птиц.

— Ладно. — Алекс сжимает его руку, снова оглядываясь. — Должен признать, что мне охуеть как страшно. И даже не из-за возможных волков и медведей, а потому что я понятия не имею, где мы. Я исходил наш лес вдоль и поперек. И это не он. У нас с собой нет вообще ничего, дело идет к вечеру, и…

— Алекс, пожалуйста. — Чарли притягивает его к себе, целует в висок. — Давай не будем зацикливаться на том, как все плохо. Просто выберем направление и будем идти. Никакой лес не бесконечен. Даже подальше от Петли нет гигантских лесов, на карте все похоже на какие-то клочки. Мы обязательно выберемся.

Алекс с неохотой отлипает от его плеча:

— А если мы вообще на другой планете? Сам говорил про сигналы инопланетянам... Нет, ну что ты ржешь!

Чарли едва не сгибает пополам. В перерывах он выдавливает из себя:

— Если это квест от инопланетян, то... мы точно должны пройти его как следует, не опозорив Землю.

— Ой, иди ты. — Алекс тоже начинает смеяться и с трудом может остановиться, нервы дают о себе знать. — Уф… ладно, будем исходить из того, что мы все-таки на Земле.

— Вот спасибо.

Алекс указывает куда-то направо:

— Предлагаю идти туда.

Чарли кивает.

— Кажется, там деревья не так густо растут.

— Я вообще от фонаря сказал, но хорошо.

Чарли отламывает сухую веточку и начинает отколупывать от нее кору.

— Тут в принципе без разницы, главное, не начать ходить кругами.

— Будем… обламывать веточки по дороге?

— Так, стоп… — Чарли начинает усиленно копаться в огромном кармане. — Эта куртка всегда живет своей жизнью… Нашел!

Алекс закатывает глаза.

— Не говори, что это складная вилка.

— Вообще-то, и нож тоже. Хотя и маленький. Но на какие-то зарубки его хватит.

— Что ж, теперь мы еще и вооружены. Гипотетические медведи должны нас бояться. — Он хватает Чарли за локоть. — Тогда пошли.

Ветки лезут в глаза, пару раз крепко царапают щеки. Это совсем не похоже на жиденькие сосновые и березовые заросли, островками окружающие Петлю. Стараясь не думать о собственной беспомощности, неуверенности в направлении, отсутствии еды и воды, Чарли просто процарапывает отметины на стволах по пути и не ускоряет шаг, как бы ни хотелось. Протез Алекса почти не сгибается в колене, он никак не привыкнет к этому и часто спотыкается.

Солнце потихоньку начинает садиться, пробиваясь сквозь ветки все слабее. Облака хаотично раскиданы в розоватом небе, и в другой ситуации Алекс бы первым заметил, как это красиво, но нога доконала уже совершенно, бедро начинает противно ныть, и он идет просто на автомате, предоставив Чарли выбирать дорогу. Радует только то, что они все еще не сбились на хождение по кругу. Солнце окончательно исчезает из поля зрения, погружая все в полумрак. Чарли говорит:

— Думаю, нам придется остановиться. Продолжим идти утром, скоро будет совсем темно.

— Да, хорошо. — Алекс оглядывается вокруг. Огромное дерево, кажется, протягивает узловатые лапы. Он зажмуривается, видение исчезает.

— Смотри, — Чарли показывает на корни, нависающие над землей. Под ними насыпано довольно много сухих, еще с осени, листьев. — Должно быть, неплохо.

— О да, просто мечта. — Алекс думает, что ужасно устал, но даст ли нормально поспать нога еще оставалось вопросом.

Место, конечно, не тянет на укрытие, но создает какую-то иллюзию безопасности. Чарли тыкает в кучу листьев подобранной где-то палкой.

— Ну, никаких ям или местных жителей во всяком случае тут нет. — Он поворачивается, услышав какой-то глухой звук. — Алекс?

Алекс сидит на земле, обхватив здоровую ногу, и коротко дышит, уставившись куда-то далеко.

— Алекс? Что случилось, ты… — В сумерках уже очень плохо видно, но никаких внешних повреждений не заметно. Чарли опускается рядом, касается его плеча, и Алекс крупно вздрагивает. — Что с тобой?

Наконец Алекс произносит:

— Я как будто снова там. Такой же розовый закат. Я один, помощь никто не приведет, и впереди только мерзкая холодная ночь.

— Ох, малыш, ты не один. Сейчас ты не один. — Чарли перехватывает его руки, и тот наконец поднимает взгляд. — Мы справимся со всем этим, а сейчас надо пойти немного поспать, пожалуйста.

Алекс напряжен, как струна.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли я спать. Из-за ноги. Тогда я не мог. Тогда я… Тогда я… Было так... — Он давится словами и начинает плакать.

Чарли крепко держит его в объятиях, успокаивающе гладит по спине, и сердце просто обливается кровью. Он уже прекрасно понял, о чем говорил Алекс. Наконец тот немного затихает и дышит ровнее. Чарли целует его в щеку.

— Золотце, давай попробуем поспать. А то наше место займут какие-нибудь суслики.

Алекс шмыгает носом.

— У кого-то двойка по биологии, да? Все желающие спать суслики уже давно по норкам.

— Вот уж не думал, что буду завидовать сусликам. Давай, держись крепче.

— Чего? Чарли, ты что творишь!

— Это называется доставка в постель, мой дорогой, в какую уж есть.

Чарли прижимает его к себе, стараясь не тревожить ногу, и несет к выбранному месту ночлега. Там всего несколько шагов, но Алекс понимает, что силы закончились вообще.

— Спасибо. Я правда ужасно устал и плохо соображаю.

— Ничего, мой хороший, сейчас будем спать.

Чарли опускает его на землю, а сам принимается стаскивать куртку.

— Зачем, ты же замерзнешь!

— Так наоборот будет теплее. Иди сюда.

Чарли ложится за его спиной, накрывает их обоих курткой, как небольшим одеялом и прижимается всем телом, обнимая поперек живота.

Алекс снова шмыгает носом и находит его руку, крепко сжимая.

— Не знаю, чего меня накрыло, обстановка даже совсем не похожа. Прости.

— Даже не думай извиняться. Ты это не контролируешь, я понимаю.

— Ну… наверное. — Алекс переводит дыхание и продолжает говорить: — Я ведь был сам дурак. Это я предложил Брайсу полазить по Второму заводу, который совсем заброшенный. Там красиво просто нереально, где-то крыша совсем развалилась, и прямо посреди цехов растут деревья и цветы. Мы спускались со второго этажа, и лестница подо мной обвалилась. Одна плита рухнула прямо на ногу, и я чудом не напоролся на арматуру. Брайс слез первым и был абсолютно цел. Я кричал, чтобы он позвал на помощь, но он просто испугался и убежал. До самой ночи я лежал, надеясь, что он все-таки приведет кого-нибудь, потом оказалось, что сдвинуть эту плиту спокойно можно было даже вдвоем, а я не мог вытащить ногу, хоть тресни. Но он никого не привел. Наврал о том, где был сам и ничего не сказал про меня. Отец знал про мою страсть к заброшкам, хотя и ругался каждый раз, и с утра стал прочесывать с патрулем все по очереди. До того завода они дошли под вечер, он ведь даже не в черте города.

Чарли обнимает его еще крепче, и в груди просто кипит от злости. Ему хочется причинить этому Брайсу боль так сильно и так явственно, как никому прежде. Они не были знакомы, Брайс переехал куда-то далеко практически сразу после того случая, и только это его спасало от немедленной разборки по их возвращению домой. Алекс переплетает пальцы Чарли со своими и продолжает говорить, явно намеренный рассказать все один раз до конца.

— Я плохо помню, как именно меня нашли и вытащили, я ужасно замерз ночью, помимо прочего, это была та часть без крыши и на самом сквозняке. Я еще провалялся две недели с тяжелым воспалением легких, и до меня вообще не сразу дошло, что ногу пришлось ампутировать. Сначала я думал, что это очередной температурный бред. А потом были истерики и подбор протеза. Мне было мерзко от того, что этого можно было так легко избежать, и что я сам полез, и что Брайс не позвал на помощь, а какие-то кореша теперь уверяли, что он провел тот вечер с ними, и... я попросил родителей и врачей никому не говорить. Кто-то догадывается, конечно, но я не хочу афишировать. Некоторые носят эти протезы чуть ли не гордо, а летом не упускают возможность одеться так, чтоб их было видно целиком, но мой мне только напоминал о предательстве и собственной глупости. И продолжает напоминать. Вот, пожалуй, и все. Теперь ты знаешь.

— Алекс, мне так жаль. — Чарли очень хочется забрать его боль себе, хотя бы часть. Но у него есть только злость от собственного бессилия. — Это ужасно, как он с тобой поступил. И пожалуйста, не вини себя. Если бы он позвал помощь, все бы для тебя обернулось гораздо легче. Все лазят по заброшкам, слышишь, все. Новые объекты бесконечно строят для новых экспериментов и нужд Петли, а потом бросают, если что-то идет не так. Их уже столько, что не одному поколению хватит убиться. Нет никакой особенной глупости в том, чтобы ходить туда. Но нельзя бросать друг друга.

— Ты прав. — Алекс тяжело выдыхает. — Ты прав, и я сам когда-нибудь в это поверю. Я давно хотел тебе рассказать, но как-то… не было повода. И еще я боялся, что меня развезет. Ну, а раз уж все равно развезло…

— Ты и не должен быть ничего нечувствующим супергероем.

— Я просто… — Сейчас Алекс рад, что лежит спиной, и на лес уже опустилась ночь. — Иногда думаю, зачем я тебе такой поломанный дался. Во многих смыслах поломанный.

— Ох, я так надеялся, что мы это уже выяснили. — Чарли обнимает его крепче и целует куда-то в затылок. — Я просто люблю тебя, и хочу делать твою жизнь лучше во всем, в чем могу. Помогать фиксить то, что можно пофиксить. И помогать справляться с тем, что нельзя.

Алекс зажмуривается и старается дышать ровно. Только снова расклеиться сейчас не хватало. Он тихо говорит:

— Мне с тобой повезло. — Очень хочется повернуться лицом к лицу, но сил совсем не осталось. — И… я тоже люблю тебя.

Чарли улыбается так, что сводит скулы, и проваливается в сон. Хотя Алекс все еще привыкает говорить это, прогресс налицо.

Солнце пробивается сквозь ветки, а какая-то неугомонная птица начинает орать, кажется, прямо над ухом. Чарли уже не спит и очень надеется, что она не разбудит Алекса, потому что давно ли он заснул — непонятно. Шея затекла ужасно, но на удивление, холодно не было. Очень хотелось есть и пить, организм явно недоумевал, что происходит. Алекс начинает возиться и переворачивается на спину.

— Все же, не приснилось. Мы все еще здесь.

— Ага. — Чарли указывает наверх. — Тебя таки разбудил этот скворец-истеричка?

— Да нет, просто… Я даже удивлен, что неплохо поспал. — Алекс поворачивается еще немного, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. Чарли отвечает, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные волосы.

— Я тоже отлично поспал, но, наоборот, не удивлен. Просто с тобой мне спится хорошо, даже на земле под деревом.

Алекс улыбается и слегка краснеет:

— Я все-таки продолжаю мечтать о кровати.

— Что ж, — Чарли разводит руками, — тогда каждый наш шаг по этому странному лесу — это путь к мечте. Еду я бы туда тоже включил.

— О, какими приземленными стали наши мечты меньше чем за сутки.

Чарли встает и помогает Алексу. Тот чувствует себя гораздо лучше, но, конечно, протез сам собой не починился за ночь. Истеричная птица наверху наконец умолкает. Они отряхиваются от листьев и прочей трухи и медленно продолжают путь.

— Все-таки хочу понять, как мы тут оказались. — Алекс старательно перешагивает ветку. — Эти валы как-то откидывают тех, кто их крутит, в пространстве?

— Тогда странно, что этим никто не пользуется, это же покруче самолетов и автобусов. Даже ценой ощущения крепкого бодуна.

Алекс прыскает со смеха:

— Очень точное определение. Вообще да, туда же должна стоять очередь. Может, оно работает как-то нестабильно? Мы-то не знаем, какие координаты ему задали.

— Уже бы демонтировали, что ли. Но с объектами Петли всегда так. — Чарли качает головой. — Избавиться от них бывает сложно, а люди страдают.

Они оба синхронно вспоминают байку о пропавшем двадцать лет назад трио скрипачей, но не решаются сказать вслух, чтобы не бояться еще больше. Скрипачи ушли на репетицию и не вернулись. Те, кто не верил в это, рассказывали, что они просто уехали на гастроли и остались там по приглашению. Другие показывали фото сарая с повернутыми на девяносто градусов антеннами и твердили свое.

Алекс говорит:

— Ты так ненавидишь Петлю. Многие мечтают устроиться туда любой хитростью, а ты скорее пойдешь управлять роботом-мусорщиком, только не туда.

— Это правда. — Чарли кивает и заметно мрачнеет. — Петля забрала у меня маму. Мне было тринадцать.

— Ох, Чарли, мне жаль.

— …И я до сих пор не простил ее. Я был ужасно зол и смог хотя бы заплакать об этом, не знаю… год спустя.

Алекс сжимает его руку, и он продолжает говорить.

— Она начала работу над новым проектом, нашли какой-то очередной артефакт, почти разрушенный, и взялись изучать. Вскоре оказалось, что в действии он пиздец какой радиоактивный. Отец прознал об этом и требовал, чтобы она вышла из исследовательской группы, куда ее только что назначили главной. Угадай, что? Она не согласилась. А потом сгорела от лучевой болезни с осложнениями за полгода. Артефакт закатали в бетон за непригодностью в скором времени. Остальные члены группы тоже оказались в больнице, но выжили. А она у этого объекта чуть не ночевала. Как гребаный наркотик. И с тех пор… Я смотрю на Петлю без всякого восторга. Одно время больше всего хотел сбежать отсюда подальше, но мы просто поменяли район и мою школу. По работе отцу здесь оставаться было выгодно. Сначала я злился, а теперь знаю, что иначе вряд ли бы встретил тебя.

— У тебя определенно дар во всем находить что-то хорошее.

Чарли пожимает плечами.

— Но ведь все правда.

— Чарли, мне очень жаль твою маму. И я понимаю, почему ты злишься. Это точно был не тот риск, что необходим.

— Спасибо. Отец простил ее давно, я вижу. Он сам работает в научной сфере и, наверное, может понять такой… азарт, что ли. А я не могу. Мне кажется, это для тех, у кого совсем нет семьи.

— Да… Помню, в детстве я стал бояться за родителей, например, что папу ранят на патрульном выезде или мама чем-то заразится в больнице. Всегда умел представлять себе всякие возможные ужасы. Но ничего опаснее Петли и того, что она порождает, здесь, на самом деле, нет. Знаешь, — Алекс бросает на него взгляд. — Конечно, жаль, что по такой причине, но я рад, что ты не собираешься работать там. И мне не придется седеть раньше времени.

— О, это точно. Я же говорю. Вся эта рисковая работа в Петле для тех, у кого нет… семьи.

Алекс чувствует, как в груди что-то тепло сжимается. Ему нравится привыкать к мысли, что Чарли теперь тоже его семья. Слов не хватает, и он просто останавливает его, сгребая в объятия. Чарли молча долго обнимает его в ответ.

Они снова продолжают путь сквозь заросли. Лес становятся все более редким, и это внушает большие надежды.

— Неужели, он не бесконечный? — Алекс отгибает очередную ветку, норовящую ткнуться в лицо, и взгляду открывается вид на холмы.

Неподалеку поблескивает изгиб реки. До открытой местности остается пройти совсем немного.

— Круто, что мы не заблудились в лесу, конечно, но где мы — по-прежнему не ясно. — Он оглядывается на Чарли и меняется в лице. — Стой, где стоишь.

— А? — Он останавливается в недоумении и добавляет тише. — Что-то сзади меня?

— Уже нет. — Алекс всматривается в сгущающийся лес. — Но клянусь, это не галлюцинации. Там что-то было. Размером с волка, наверное, но не волк. Что-то очень странное.

— Блядь, не хватало еще. — Чарли крепко перехватывает его руку. — Пошли, на открытой местности хотя бы будет лучше видно, а может, оно и не рискнет высовываться.

От мысли, что все это время они шли по соседству с каким-то монстром, и даже спали, совершенно беззаботно, не подумав о том, чтобы дежурить по очереди, становится немного дурно. Впрочем, Чарли с трудом понимает, как они могли бы защищаться ночью, в неизвестном лесу, учитывая ограниченную подвижность Алекса и то, что из “оружия” у них был только крошечный нож, которым едва ли хотя бы выколешь глаз. Но чувство тревоги теперь не отпускает. Все внутри кричит, что нужно бежать, и в то же время, это и может привлечь нечто, до сих пор не тронувшее их в лесу.

Байки про монстров, которых сделали в качестве эксперимента, а потом выбросили где-то на отшибе, были очень живучи. Каждый год кто-нибудь пропадает, калечится, как и в любых других лесах, но в местности вокруг Петли это все сразу обрастает подобными слухами. Сейчас Чарли очень хочется в них не верить. Встреча даже с самым свирепым кабаном или волком не кажется такой страшной, как изувеченные экспериментами существа, которых рисует сознание. Они должны ненавидеть Петлю и всех людей. В другое время Чарли бы подумал, что в чем-то их понимает, но сейчас его волнует лишь то, что это угроза не только ему одному. От мысли, что рискует пострадать Алекс, а он никак не сможет его защитить, в груди холодеет.

Они стараются идти тихо, прислушиваясь. Каждый шорох теперь кажется поводом для тревоги. Где-то сзади раздается душераздирающий сиплый вопль.

— Алекс, скажи, что это птица? Птицы же могут так кричать, да? Большие. — Чарли старается не пропускать нотки истерики наружу. Все это время не было никаких новых происшествий, и он уже успел немного расслабиться. Похоже, рано.

— Даже если какие-то неебически большие птицы и правда так могут кричать, надо убираться отсюда. Я не знаю, совпадение или нет, но раньше оно молчало.

От паники спасает только приближающийся вид раскинувшихся впереди холмов. Если это и правда какая-то монстроидная птица, простор ей не помеха, но они хотя бы смогут видеть все и не чувствовать себя в ловушке. Лес казался таким одинаковым и долгим, что когда он заканчивается, это даже вызывает удивление.

— Ух ты! — Чарли всматривается в открывшийся вид. — Я точно здесь никогда не был.

Склоны, ведущие к реке местами каменистые и заросли выцветшей за зиму травой. Не видно ни автомобильных дорог, ни даже хорошо протоптанных тропинок. Алекс щурится от выглянувшего солнца.

— Похоже, здесь не особо кто бывает.

Чарли указывает на изгиб берега:

— Предлагаю идти вдоль реки. Это хотя бы нормальный ориентир. Правда, непонятно в какую сторону.

— Предлагаю для начала перебраться на тот берег, впереди похоже на брод. — Алекс невольно оглядывается на лес. — Может, оно все-таки не любит воду.

— Ты прав. Пойдем. — Чарли берет его за руку, другой бездумно нащупывая в кармане ножик, сейчас кажущийся особенно игрушечным. — Смотри, осторожно, тут много камней.

Они не говорят о существе из леса. Даже если то, что страшно кричало, было вполне обычной птицей, то, что видел Алекс, — точно не было. Заставить себя поверить в галлюцинации не удается. Остается одно — поскорее убраться подальше, убедившись, что никто их не преследует.

— А ведь это нихрена не брод. — Чарли кивает в сторону реки, немного замедляя шаг. — Скорее, типа острова, но до него еще надо добраться, и, похоже, там глубоко. Смотри, какое течение. Я бы даже летом подумал, лезть ли туда.

— Ох, черт, значит, пока переправиться не светит. Это что там за звук? — Алекс оборачивается и замечает какое-то движение по склону. Открытая местность, конечно, дает обзор, но в то же время никак не помогает спрятаться. Чарли тоже видит это и замирает от ужаса. Со скрипом и лязгом к ним несется трехногая тварь, можно разглядеть только клочья бурой шерсти и металлические пластины. Оно разевает уродливую пасть и издает тот самый сиплый вопль, что напугал их в лесу. Хотя у существа очевидно не хватает одной лапы, оно передвигается неправдоподобно быстро. Может быть, его бы задержала река, если перебраться на другой берег, но вода ледяная, глубокая, и закручивается в водовороты, и это даже более верная смерть, чем встреча с неизвестным монстром. Алекс только успевает подумать, как иронично было бы ему погибнуть из-за трехлапой твари, как та буквально сшибает его с ног по касательной, откидывая в сторону, и набрасывается на Чарли. Он орет и пытается отбиваться, затупившийся ножик даже не процарапывает плотную шкуру, и он старается целиться глаз. Существо истошно воет, и когда Алекс наконец поднимается на ноги, то с ужасом видит, как оно швыряет Чарли в сторону груды камней. Тот не издает никаких звуков, видимо, потеряв сознание, крепко приложившись головой. Алекс отказывается думать о каких-то других вариантах. Он вообще отказывается думать, когда видит, как зверь снова направляется в сторону Чарли, и кидает в уродливую тушу первый попавшийся камень.

— Не тронь его, тварь! Не смей!

Существо оглядывается, как будто в удивлении, и Алекс видит, что один глаз у него почти полностью вытек и размазан кровавой слизью по морде, похожей на медвежью, только с гораздо большей пастью. Чарли все же удалось его ранить. Алекс поднимает с земли еще один камень, но не успевает замахнуться, как зверь уже направляется к нему. Все его лапы сделаны из металла и проводов, но не похожи на протезы. Скорее, они встроены прямо в тело. Когда-то так пытались делать и людям, но съемные конечности оказались гораздо удобнее. На месте правой передней лапы зияет огромная рана в плече, и она не выглядит зажившей. Шерсть вокруг свалялась от запекшейся крови, где-то подтекает гной.

Алекс едва успевает заметить все это, как тварь валит его с ног, оглушающе крича. Он целится камнем во второй глаз, но промахивается и попадает по ране на месте отсутствующей лапы. Зверь визжит, обезумев от боли, пытается в ответ вцепиться Алексу в бок, но ему удается увернуться, и зубастая пасть с хрустом смыкается на протезе. Будь это настоящая нога, кость бы раздробило на осколки, но сейчас Алекс даже не морщится от внезапно отошедших контактов и нащупывает на земле очередной камень. Едва сжав его в кулаке, он чувствует тупую боль в колене, а потом она становится совсем невыносимой. Он уже не различает собственный крик и вопли существа, сквозь выступившие слезы он видит только, как оно методично раздирает штанину, со всей силы уперевшись в колено железной лапой, как будто хочет проверить, все ли ноги искусственные, как у него. У Алекса проскакивает дикая мысль, что существо, может быть, разумно.

— Получи, тварь! — По бурой башке прилетает крупным камнем, едва не попав Алексу по ноге тоже. Существо с воплем заваливается в сторону, придавив собой остатки протеза. В поле зрения появляется Чарли, из раны на затылке струйкой стекает на шею кровь. — Ты как?

— Чарли! Ты очнулся!

Он опускается рядом с Алексом на колени.

— Да, голова пиздец как раскалывается, но больше тварь меня не тронула. Это ты ведь отвлек ее, да? Ох…

Существо со скрипом начинает вставать. Чарли оборачивается к нему, и Алекс видит свежую рану на голове совсем близко. От осознания, _что_ этот зверь сделал с _его_ Чарли, и что _мог_ сделать, в груди закипает чистая ярость. Алексу удается привстать, и когда существо поворачивается мордой, он запускает ему камнем прямо в глаз. Чарли пытается удержать ревущего зверя на месте, а Алекс поднимает окровавленный камень и бьет снова, и снова, склизкая жижа брызжет вокруг, камень уже свободно входит в дыру глазницы, а он не может остановиться.

— Алекс! Алекс, хватит, он мертв. Слышишь? — Чарли перехватывает его руку, и тот как будто выходит из оцепенения. — Зверь уже мертв.

Существо действительно больше не шевелится. Алекс выпускает из руки камень, тупо глядя перед собой. Все вокруг в крови, он чувствует, что забрызгано даже лицо, и его сгибает пополам в рвотных спазмах. Пустой желудок болезненно отзывается, и удается сплюнуть только немного желчи.

— Алекс, теперь мы в безопасности, слышишь? — Чарли поглаживает его по спине, притягивает в объятия, и он вцепляется в него отчаянно, все еще не в состоянии заговорить, утыкается в плечо, чтобы не видеть страшный труп зверя. Чарли целует его в висок. — И ты спас меня от этой твари. Оно бы разделалось со мной в два счета, когда я отрубился.

Алекс наконец отмирает.

— Ты тоже меня спас. Я уже сам не… — Он пытается пошевелить ногой и стонет от боли. — Блядь, с коленом беда. Я теперь совсем никак идти не смогу.

— Ох, бедный мой. — Чарли смотрит на развороченную штанину, откуда виднеется нога в багровых пятнах, и переводит взгляд левее. Тут до него доходит, что от протеза остались одни обломки. Он даже не задает глупых вопросов, можно ли его поставить обратно, очевидно, это даже не подлежит ремонту.

— Теперь от него толку никакого. — Алекс отсоединяет остатки крепления полностью и принимается отрывать ничего не закрывающие теперь лохмотья левой штанины. Его еще потряхивает, но нехитрое механическое занятие почему-то помогает не так зацикливаться на произошедшем.

Чарли смотрит на пустоту, где должна продолжаться нога, и в груди что-то сжимается. Хотя вчера он и помогал крепить протез обратно, он так и не осознал масштаб. Нога, пусть механическая и не полностью функциональная, просто встала на место, и все смотрелось вполне обычным. Сейчас, хотя рядом лежит туша по сути им же самим забитого до смерти зверя, Алекс выглядит маленьким и беспомощным. Чарли думает, раз уж ничего не может изменить в том, что случилось тогда в заброшке, то хотя бы теперь будет делать все, чтобы Алекс чувствовал — он безоговорочно любим, и травма не определяет всю его жизнь. Чарли смаргивает выступившие было слезы. Расклеиваться, даже по поводу важных осознаний, сейчас точно не время. Он обращается к Алексу, уже успешно ободравшему штанину до состояния шорт.

— Что ж, предложение поносить тебя на ручках становится очень актуальным. Я бы предпочел это делать не по такой причине, конечно, но…

Алекс перебивает его:

— Ты сам-то как? Я же вижу рану.

— Да какая там рана, — Чарли отмахивается. — Стесал о камни, скорее, голова от ушиба болит. Но я уже почти в порядке. И если честно, хочется поскорее отсюда убраться.

Алекс косится на окровавленную морду.

— Это точно. Впрочем, по сравнению с тем, что произошло, даже если ты меня уронишь, хуже не будет.

— Нет уж, — Чарли нервно смеется. — Я постараюсь не ронять.

Алекс оказывается легче, чем он ожидал, и это немного пугает. Чарли напоминает себе, что это из-за отсутствия протеза. Настоящий вес такой и есть, просто он сам еще об этом не знал. В голове туман, и мысли смешиваются в дикую кашу, периодически начинает подташнивать. Чарли думает, что наверное, у него сотрясение мозга, а еще, что сейчас это не важно, и его задача просто идти, не повредив свой бесценный груз. Их первая цель — река, до нее осталось совсем немного. Приходится пройти в сторону в поисках более пологого берега, но зато там оказывается непонятно откуда взявшийся поваленный ствол дерева, частично уходящий в воду. Алекс морщится от боли и оглядывается на покачивающиеся на ветру жидкие заросли камышей.

— Клянусь, я выпью из этой реки, даже если именно сюда сливают все наши химикаты.

— Надеюсь, все-таки не сюда, — Чарли на пробу пинает дерево, почти до половины утопающее в песке, оно все же оказывается крепким, и бережно усаживает Алекса. — Но мне уже тоже без разницы.

Алекс осторожно двигает ногой, выпрямляя, и опухшее колено отзывается резкой болью. Хорошо, если это только связки. Он знает, что сустав сейчас в любом случае надо бы зафиксировать и держать ровно, но ничего не говорит, потому что иначе нести его станет совсем неудобно, а добраться до хоть какой-то цивилизации — их главная задача сейчас. Отсюда он легко дотягивается до воды, она холодная и довольно чистая.

— На вкус точно как вода из аквариума. — Чарли уже успел намочить один рукав и теперь старательно его закатывает.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, почему ты это знаешь.

Чарли пожимает плечами.

— Ну, я не то что бы специально. Но когда сливаешь оттуда воду шлангом, удобнее всего сначала ее всосать немного, чтоб пошла, а я однажды перестарался. Поэтому запомнил.

Алекс не выдерживает и прыскает со смеху, едва не падая со ствола дерева.

— Это… было… — он пытается что-то сказать, но не может перестать смеяться, — такой эмоциональной травмой, что после рыбок ты завел паука?

Чарли сгребает Алекса за талию, не давая упасть в воду, и теперь они трясутся от смеха вместе.

— Ну тебя, рыбки сдохли, когда паук уже был. Я просто решил не заводить следующих. Паука хоть потрогать можно, а не только смотреть.

Они мельком переглядываются и снова начинают ржать.

— Действительно, — Алекс вытирает выступившие слезы, — Пауки самое то, чтобы трогать. Люди для такого котят заводят.

— На самом деле, я раньше пауков опасался. Ну не прямо до фобии, но… Точно не думал заводить. А потом Люк притащил своего, такого, как мой сейчас, сказал, что это тарантул-чирлидер и будет нашим новым талисманом команды. То, что команда, вообще-то, называется тиграми, его, конечно, не смущало.

Алекс пихает его в плечо.

— То есть, ты поддался общей истерии.

— Но ты же видел, какой это пупсик! — Чарли взмахивает рукой. — С этими разноцветными лапками. Я даже не думал, что пауки такими бывают.

— Здесь должна быть шутка про то, что питомцы похожи на своих хозяев. — Алекс многозначительно поднимает бровь.

Чарли хихикает и слегка краснеет.

— Спасибо, я понял. Уф… — Он переводит дыхание. — Когда б еще мы обсудили моих домашних животных, действительно. Просто я уже очень скучаю по дому.

Алекс кивает:

— Я тоже. Но ближе к нему мы как будто и не становимся. А сейчас просто сидим на этом бревне и ржем, как придурки.

— Да уж, отходняки. У меня уже скулы сводит.

Алекс оглядывает их обоих: брызги крови зверя на пыльной одежде уже подсохли, на не менее пыльных лицах царапины от веток.

— Я, вообще, кажется, еще не понял, что это все, правда, произошло. — Чарли невольно касается затылка, бросая взгляд на ноги Алекса. — Только травмы и напоминают.

— Ох, это точно. — Алекс с беспокойством смотрит на запекшуюся в волосах кровь. — Ты уверен, что в порядке? Рана выглядит… страшновато. Может, можно что-то сделать, промыть? Я уже не очень соображаю, наверное.

Чарли отмахивается:

— Да там как-то подсохло уже, лучше не трогать. Эта вода все равно не суперчистая. А так… Ну, болит голова, а в целом нормально. Вот ты меня гораздо больше беспокоишь.

— Если бы я хотя бы идти мог сам… — Алекс с досадой сжимает штанину, и Чарли накрывает его руку своей, поглаживая костяшки.

— Ну, ты же не один. Как-то будем идти.

— Я, наверное, только сейчас понял это по-настоящему... — Алекс поднимает на него глаза, встречаясь взглядом, — что я не один.

Чарли наклоняется поцеловать его, и Алексу так хочется представить, что они просто гуляют где-то по знакомым местам и скоро вернутся домой. Они уже оба поняли, что могут доверить друг другу жизнь, тест-драйв пора бы заканчивать. Но вокруг только нехоженные заросли и никаких ориентиров. Теперь, как бы Чарли не бодрился, они будут идти медленнее, и Алекс ненавидит свою беспомощность особенно сильно. Солнце выходит из-за туч, и река покрывается блестящей рябью. Чарли щурится и стирает засохшие брызги крови у виска Алекса. Тот вздрагивает.

— Не думал, что смогу убить кого-нибудь. Даже… зверя. Я не знаю, мне в какой-то момент показалось, оно могло быть разумным.

Чарли пожимает плечами.

— Какие-нибудь зомби тоже в принципе разумны, но когда они собираются жрать твои мозги, об этом уже вспоминать не стоит.

Алекс закатывает глаза.

— Зомби не существует.

— А разумные медведи-киборги, значит, существуют? Дорогой мой, мы живем рядом с Петлей, и существовать может все, что угодно. Но это не повод себя винить. Разумный или нет, зверь бы просто убил нас, и все.

— Ты прав. — Алекс срывает первую попавшуюся травинку и сминает в пальцах. — Мне просто страшно, что в какой-то момент я не только хотел защититься, я… знал, что причиняю ему боль. И я хотел ее причинить.

— Ну, ты же не первый начал. Нет, я… — Алекс пытается возмутиться, но Чарли продолжает: Я правда понимаю. Это было не только за себя. И… ты действительно меня спас.

— Скажи уже, что не ожидал такого от хилого меня. Это нормально, я сам не ожидал.

— Просто прекрати. — Чарли вскакивает с бревна и начинает активнее жестикулировать. — Я тебе не раз говорил, что быть накачанным спецом по дракам и пианистом одновременно — физически невозможно. Ты же очень талантлив и любишь то, чем занимаешься. И поэтому надо себя беречь. Было бы чему завидовать, я пару раз ломал конечности, то еще удовольствие.

— Ох… да уж, — Алекс разводит руками. — Тебе достался амбициозный нытик. Который хочет все и сразу, в том числе, то, чего уже никогда не будет. — Он осекается и замолкает, глядя себе под ноги.

— Нет, Алекс, я не в этом смысле. — Чарли касается его плеча. — Ты не должен молчать о том, что тебя беспокоит. Просто мне очень хочется, чтобы ты не изводил себя зазря.

— О, в этом я спец, конечно. — Помолчав, Алекс продолжает: — Я, наверное, еще долго буду видеть это все в кошмарах. Жуткую морду в дюйме от меня и тот окровавленный камень… — Он с усилием трет переносицу. — Бурное воображение, наверное, сыграло. Пронеслись все эти картинки того, что зверь мог сделать, и…

— Да, кошмары у нас явно будут, но… — Чарли сжимает его руку. — Главное, мы живы.

— Живы, — без особого энтузиазма отзывается Алекс. — Но все еще хрен знает где.

— Думаю, это поправимо. — Чарли кивает на поблескивающую на солнце воду. — Во всяком случае, теперь у нас есть река.

— Твой оптимизм так прекрасен, что аж подбешивает. Прости. — Алекс качает головой. — Истерить и распускать сопли делу, конечно, не поможет.

— Честно? — Чарли поднимает из песка какой-то камешек и с силой запускает его в реку. — Я очень не против истерить и распускать сопли, но изо всех сил откладываю это на потом. Где-нибудь в полицейской машине на пути в больницу меня устроит. А пока…

Он замолкает, уставившись куда-то вдаль.

Алекс вытягивает шею, но ничего не может разглядеть.

— Чарли? Что там?

— Похоже на… фейерверк, что ли. Какой-то одиночный.

— Где?! — Алекс рефлекторно пытается подняться и тут же хватается за колено. — Покажи!

Чарли приподнимает его, Алекс видит цветной дымовой столб в воздухе, определенно выпущенный из сигнального пистолета, и сердце заходится от волнения.

— Чарли, это копы. Это сто процентов копы, и нам надо двигаться туда.

— Ну и кто тут теперь оптимист? — Впрочем, Чарли уже старательно шагает по сухим зарослям в сторону цветной дымовой струйки на горизонте. — Хотя, даже если не копы, там во всяком случае кто-то есть. Или недавно был.

Алекс вцепляется в него крепче, всматриваясь вдаль до рези в глазах.

— Я тебе правду говорю, мне папа рассказывал, что они используют такие штуки при поиске пропавших на открытых безлюдных участках типа этого.

— Надеюсь, они там немного ждут после выстрела.

— Конечно, а какой тогда смысл? Кто-то остается, остальные идут прочесывать.

Чарли чувствует, как его слегка ведет и снова начинает подташнивать. Но сдаваться сейчас точно никак нельзя. Он старается сконцентрироваться и идти ровнее. Чтобы отвлечься, он продолжает говорить.

— Интересно, кого они ищут. Явно не нас, прошло меньше суток, а мы ведь далеко от города.

— Меньше суток, точно. С ума сойти, вчера я в это время только собирался идти к тебе.

Чарли отзывается:

— Гребаный сарай. Нет, конечно, если бы мы там ничего не трогали… Это же я предложил.

Алекс закатывает глаза.

— Безопаснее всего в принципе ничего никогда не трогать и сидеть дома в уголочке. Я же тоже хорош на этот счет, и хотя всякое уже бывало, продолжаю влипать. Теперь и тебя в это тяну.

— Ну, хотя бы выбираться вместе эффективнее. — Чарли прищуривается. — Или я уже не соображаю ни хрена, или оно как будто не приближается.

— Да мы просто идем медленно, а оно далеко. — Алекс, не отрываясь, смотрит на дым. — По-моему, приближаемся. И вообще, надо покричать, если они там и правда ищут. Тут должна быть неплохая слышимость.

— Ага. — Чарли слышит свой голос немного со стороны и понимает, что все вокруг раскачивается. Его хватает только на то, чтобы опуститься на землю, не уронив Алекса со всей высоты, а потом все проваливается в черноту.

***

Когда Чарли приходит в себя, прямо над ухом гулко лает собака.

— Господи, наконец ты очнулся!

Чарли понимает, что лежит головой у Алекса на коленях, все звуки кажутся слишком громкими. Алекс неосознанно обнимает его крепче.

— Нас нашли, сейчас сюда подгонят машину. Все хорошо, слышишь? Чарли? Напугал меня просто пиздец.

— Да. Да, я понял. — Он зажмуривается. — Блядь, почему так раскалывается голова, было же почти нормально.

Он даже не сразу замечает рядом полицейского, разговаривающего по рации. На поводке у него здоровенная овчарка в шлее со светоотражателями. Вскоре, с хрустом приминая траву, подъезжает полицейская машина, а следом за ней скорая помощь.

— Папа! — Алекс уже с трудом понимает, правда ли все это происходит, или они дружно ушли в посттравматические галлюцинации и никакого сигнала на горизонте не было и в помине. Только когда отец сгребает его в объятия и Алекс утыкается в пропахшую сигаретами форменную куртку, он начинает верить, что все, наконец, закончилось.

— Ох, сынок, как же долго мы вас искали! Сейчас. Сейчас подойдут медики. Ты сам не ранен? Что с Чарли?

— Он сильно ударился головой, наверное, сотрясение. А я в целом в порядке, но сам не могу идти, потому что медведь потоптался мне по колену и раскрошил протез.

— К-киборг, — отзывается Чарли. — Медведь-киборг. И Алекс его убил.

Алекс перебивает:

— Мы вместе убили.

— О, боже, эта тварь таки еще была жива. — Офицер Стэндалл качает головой. — Ладно, расскажете все по дороге. Сейчас загрузим вас в скорую.

Чарли пытается сесть, голова по-прежнему чугунная.

— Я, вообще, и сам могу дойти.

— Нет уж, геройства хватит. — Стэндалл пропускает медиков с носилками, и когда они забирают все еще возмущающегося Чарли, берет Алекса на руки и идет к машине. — Нам и так до города два часа трястись.

Вскоре они размещаются в машине. Алекс сидит, вытянув ногу с примотанным компрессом, наконец пьет нормальную воду и чувствует себя немного лучше. Есть пока ничего не лезет. Он держит Чарли за руку, тот пока прекратил возмущаться своим горизонтальным положением, после пары уколов в голове у него начинает проясняться.

Алекс обращается к отцу:

— Почему ты говоришь, что искали долго? По-моему наоборот, вполне...

Он опешивает:

— В смысле, почему? Мы ищем вас уже неделю!

— Неделю?! Нас откинуло сюда из сарая вчера вечером!

Стэндалл внимательно смотрит на сына.

— Ты тоже ударялся головой?

Алекс отмахивается:

— Да нет же! Вчера я ушел на репетицию пораньше, мы с Чарли залезли на чердак сарая, крутанули те злосчастные валы и очнулись в этом лесу за холмами.

Чарли добавляет:

— Я, хотя и ударялся головой, точно помню, что ночевали мы в нем один раз. А сегодня уже вышли к реке. И медведю.

— Подтверждаю, один раз.

Стэндалл качает головой.

— Значит, на время эта штука по-прежнему работает. Надо закрывать объект, по-любому. Тот временной винт, по словам Уилларда, был нетронутым, а вас все равно откинуло.

— Подождите, — оживляется Чарли, — так этот сарай еще и машина времени?!

Стэндалл не выдерживает и взрывается:

— Вот такие восторженные идиоты, как вы, и пропадают потом каждый год! А если бы откинуло лет на двадцать? В горы какие-нибудь? — Он поворачивается к сыну. — Алекс, мама почти не спала и плакала всю неделю. Питер все бросил и приехал через полстраны, чтобы присматривать за ней, пока я езжу с патрулями. Ты в гроб нас загнать хочешь? Почему тебе вечно надо искать приключения себе на голову?

Чарли вставляет:

— Это была моя идея.

— Чарли, просто помолчи, — Стэндалл отмахивается. — Алекс и сам всегда регулярно находил себе проблемы. С тобой в этот раз он хотя бы относительно успешно выбрался.

Алекс сжимает его руку, намекая не вступать в споры, но Чарли никак не может угомониться.

— ...А если бы не Алекс, медведь бы точно меня убил, после того как долбанул головой о камни, и я отключился.

Стэндалл качает головой:

— То, как вы друг друга защищаете, конечно мило, но…

Алекс перебивает его, надеясь сменить тему:

— Так ты знаешь, что это была за тварь? Этот медведь-киборг?

— О да, — тот кивает, — долгое время считали, что это очередная городская легенда, а потом таки рассекретили часть файлов и выяснилось, что тварь и правда выкинули в лесу, в документах они назвали это “Выпустить в естественные условия заповедника в целях эксперимента”, но естественно, все пошло не так. На звере тренировали новый вид протезирования, еще что-то подлатали генетически, и у него сбойнуло в мозгах. Кто-то говорит, что он был синтетический полностью, и даже разумный, но документы это никак не подтверждают. Ученых, что с ним напрямую работали, уже нет в живых. Где-то полгода назад зверя подстрелили при патрулировании, но найти его тело так и не удалось.

— Вот почему у него была выворочена одна лапа. — Алекс вздрагивает, вспоминая это зрелище. — Жуть какая. А в разумность я и сам в какой-то момент поверил. Оно меня сначала не тронуло, выбрав целью Чарли, а потом заинтересовалось протезом, как будто пыталось выяснить, не похож ли я чем-нибудь на него самого. Хотя, может быть, в поведении раненого зверя никакой логики и не было.

— Как же вам не повезло на него нарваться. — Стэндалл качает головой и обнимает сына за плечи. Облегчение от того, что неделя поисков увенчалась успехом все же перевешивает желание читать мораль по поводу того, зачем в принципе было влезать в неприятности.

Чарли спрашивает:

— Мистер Стэндалл, а как вы нас искали? Прочесывая территорию?

— Нам повезло узнать примерные координаты. — Он нахмуривается. — Правда, поначалу мы думали, что они точные. Еще тем вечером, когда вы пропали, люди заметили, что антенны сарая повернуты наполовину. Мы сразу обратились к Уилларду и его группе, так, на всякий случай. Тогда еще даже было неясно, что вы пропали. Надеялись, к ночи нагуляетесь.

Алекс насупливается:

— Вообще-то, я не пропускаю репетиции, не предупредив.

— Ну, твои коллеги сказали то же самое, и то, что папка с нотами лежала на рояле, а ты так и не появился, вызвало вопросы.

Машину пару раз крепко потряхивает по ямам, Чарли, именно в этот момент решивший открыть бутылку с водой, успевает облиться и теперь изо всех сил старается не начать ржать. Алекс замечает это, и его тоже начинает разбирать смех. Когда они встречаются взглядами, то не выдерживают и прыскают одновременно.

Алекс поворачивается к отцу, с трудом переставая трястись:

— П-прости, это нервное. Мы слушаем, правда.

Тот отмахивается:

— Да я вижу, что у вас отходняки. Ладно, так вот. Уиллард подтвердил, что сарай был одним из объектов Петли, а сейчас почти не используется. Спец из их лаборатории разбирался в работе тех валов на чердаке и определил, куда вас должно было отбросить. Временной вал, как он утверждал, остался нетронутым. Мы сразу выехали по указанным координатам, где оказалась самая чаща леса. Мы провели там двое суток, пока не убедились, что вас в этом лесу нет. Пришлось расширять ареал поисков еще и еще, пока наконец не нашли.

— Очень вовремя, — Чарли трет виски и зажмуривается. — Я больше всего боялся, что меня отрубит до того, как мы дойдем до какой-то цивилизации. Даже не понимаю, почему так плющит, вроде бы удар был не очень сильный.

Медик, все это время молча мониторящий экран с данными Чарли, говорит:

— Это побочки от временного скачка. При травмах головы они усиливаются.

Предвосхищая следующий вопрос, он добавляет:

— Я уже работал с такими случаями раньше. Вы сами сказали, — он обращается к Стэндаллу, — что тот сарай — старый объект Петли.

Алекс не выдерживает:

— То есть, все это время было известно, что сарай — гребаный телепорт и машина времени, от этого страдали люди, но никто не думал его прикрыть, или хотя бы назначить секретной зоной? Почему там вообще сделали репетиционную?

Медик пожимает плечами.

— Почему репетиционную — это ты спроси своих друзей-музыкантов, я слышал только какую-то чушь про акустику и атмосферное место. А исследования Петля там и так прикрыла. Люди пропадали пару раз, но всех находили. Меньше слушайте байки про исчезнувшие трио, квартеты и оркестры. Я лечил членов исследовательской группы, которые осознанно работали с объектом.

Стэндалл встревает:

— Но объект и правда надо прикрывать. Полиция со своей стороны точно будет настаивать. Тут уже вопрос безопасности простых людей, ученые-то пусть над собой экспериментируют, сколько влезет.

Алекс видит, как Чарли вздрагивает от услышанного, и накрывает его руку своей. Тот тихонько сжимает ее в ответ.

— Я и сам охотно подпишусь под этим, — медик разводит руками, — но у них вечно миллион причин. То артефакт нестабилен и разбирать его нельзя, то легче держать объект открытым, не привлекая лишний интерес. Чушь какая-то. Но повернутые на девяносто градусов антенны видно в радиусе на километр. По-моему, их пока так и не раскрутило обратно. Как обычно замять историю, уже не выйдет.

— Да уж надеюсь, — шепчет Чарли и добавляет громче: — Мистер Стэндалл, вы же сообщите моему отцу?

— Конечно, как только будем со связью. До города еще минут двадцать. Для начала отвезем вас в больницу, а там решат, когда можно по домам.

— Понял.

Алекс с беспокойством смотрит на Чарли, который даже не возмущается идее остаться в больнице и только прикрывает глаза, как от яркого света. Медик продолжает мониторить показатели, они стабильны, и все же Алекса пугает тема последствий от временной аномалии. Про самого себя ему во всяком случае все понятно — правую ногу ждет гипс или съемный ортез на какое-то время, новую левую, скорее всего, придется ждать, — если механические руки изготовляли на заводе массово, то ноги всегда нужно было индивидуально подгонять под рост. Конечно, невозможность самому передвигаться бесит невероятно, но он знает, что это временно. Сейчас он надеется, что врачи действительно работали с подобным раньше, и случай Чарли будет им знаком.

Какое-то время они молчат. Стэндалл что-то отвечает по рации, а потом говорит:

— Мальчики, я понимаю, вы будете не в восторге, но завтра придется ответить на несколько вопросов команде Уилларда. Полицейский отчет-то мы составим, но им нужны все детали происшествия в сарае, которые вы можете вспомнить, чтобы тема закрытия объекта была решена. Со своей стороны я приложу все усилия, но им нужны слова очевидцев.

— Ударенных головой очевидцев, — отзывается Чарли.

— Ладно. — Алекс кивает и поворачивается к отцу. — Только я прошу, чтобы нас допрашивали вместе, один раз. И в твоем присутствии.

— Алекс, они не монстры какие-нибудь. И это не допрос, у них нет таких прав.

Тот нахохливается.

— Это все, о чем я прошу.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Стэндалл, — сделаем так.

— Спасибо, пап.

Алекс бросает взгляд на Чарли, и тот слабо улыбается ему. На самом деле, Алекса мало волнуют разговоры с учеными Петли, о звере-киборге он бы предпочел не вспоминать лишний раз, но все, что произошло в сарае, его не триггерит. Он просто не хочет оставлять Чарли один на один с коллегами его матери. Алекс уверен, они считают ее героем и примером ученого-исследователя, и повесили где-нибудь в лаборатории именную табличку. Из размышлений его выводит голос водителя:

— Приехали!

***

Чарли и Алекса сначала определяют в травматологию, Стэндалл оформляет бумаги в приемном покое и делает пару звонков. Хотя фактически их операция спасения завершена, впереди еще много формальной работы. Когда полчаса спустя он заглядывает в перевязочную, Чарли бинтуют голову, а Алекс сидит на кушетке, недовольно комкая край больничной пижамы в дурацкий горошек. Спереди она напоминает мешок, а сзади все держится только на двух завязках, на уровне шеи и посередине спины. Если не делать внутримышечные уколы и не ставить клизмы каждые полчаса, Алекс искренне не понимает, зачем нужен такой круглосуточный обзор и доступ к заднице пациента. Так что, сейчас он рад, что сидит, и не должен в таком виде разгуливать по коридору. Хотя там, конечно, этим никого не удивишь. Он поднимает взгляд на отца:

— Скоро скажут, что по рентгену. Господи, эти пижамы такие же уродские, как и раньше.

Стэндалл разводит руками.

— Ну, прости, одежду пришлось забрать как улики.

— Вот прямо всю? — Алекс закатывает глаза, — Ну какие улики, в самом деле.

— Не собирался про это напоминать, но на вашей одежде ДНК того кибермедведя, тело которого патруль уже нашел.

Алекс отмахивается:

— Я и не отрицаю, что убил его, хотя самому верится с трудом, дальше-то что?

— А дальше, — Стэндалл перехватывает подавшую голос рацию, — может быть суд над одним из подразделений Петли. Это помимо темы сарая. Так что, ничего еще не закончилось.

Из рации снова раздаются звуки. Стэндалл что-то отвечает и снова обращается к Алексу:

— Мне нужно идти, сегодня еще много работы. Скоро приедут мама с Питером. — Он поворачивается к Чарли, останавливаясь у выхода. — Твоему отцу тоже сообщили, он уже в пути.

Алекс открывает рот попросить, чтобы из дома ему захватили нормальную одежду, но дверь за отцом уже захлопывается, отрезая звуки из коридора.

Вокруг бинтов на голове Чарли волосы торчат во все стороны, и он выглядит каким-то особенно несчастным. Пижама, похожая на огромную наволочку, только добавляет эффекта. Алекс окликает его:

— Чарли? Ты как?

Ужасно хочется хотя бы подойти и сесть рядом. Чарли на пробу трогает повязку.

— Сейчас нормально, в голове как-то прояснилось. Но уже не знаю, надолго это или нет.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, мы тут не сильно застрянем.

Вскоре к ним заходит еще один врач, они о чем-то говорят с травматологом, и потом он обращается к Чарли:

— Ну что, серьезных травм нет, рана неглубокая. Но сотрясение мозга вкупе с эффектами временного скачка придется немного полечить в неврологии.

Алекс встревает:

— То есть…

— А ты пока остаешься тут, сначала надо разобраться с ногой.

Чарли знаками старательно показывает ему, что навестит его, как только сможет, Алекс кивает и не может сдержать улыбку, глядя на эти телодвижения. Когда он остается один, в голову упорно лезут воспоминания двухлетней давности. Ощущение беспомощности, которое он познал в полной мере, начинает накрывать снова. То, что они сейчас здесь, в безопасности и с хорошими прогнозами, — по сути просто большая удача. Алекс старается не думать, что было бы, если бы копы не обнаружили их так вовремя. Если бы травма Чарли была серьезнее. То, что они смогли справиться с кибертварью, по-прежнему вызывало удивление, ужас и даже гордость, но все это геройство ничего бы не стоило, если бы для Чарли нужно было привести помощь, когда он потерял сознание.  
Алексу ужасно хочется, чтобы поскорее сделали новый протез, и он мог перемещаться хотя бы как-то, пусть для собственного успокоения. Он смотрит на пустоту под пижамой на месте левого колена и слышит хруст металла и сиплый вопль зверя. Интересно, как часто это все будет приходить в кошмарах. После этого он ведь еще не спал. Прошли всего сутки с того момента, как они поднялись на чердак сарая, но поверить в это сложно. Алекс думает, сможет ли репетировать там, как прежде, не зацикливаясь на том, что произошло. И доведется ли, если сарай сделают закрытым объектом или вообще снесут? Сколько бы ни было разговоров про холод и ветхость помещения, на самом деле там действительно потрясающая акустика, и за это было уже не так жаль посидеть там в шапке, в которой пришел с улицы. Впрочем, с новым роялем там стало теплее в буквальном смысле. Алекс ловит себя на том, что начинает механически наигрывать на воображаемой клавиатуре пьесу, что разучивал на днях. Мозг отчаянно хочет зацепиться за что-то привычное, и максимально не похожее на окровавленную тушу твари-киборга. Мысли возвращаются к Чарли, и Алекс очень надеется, что там действительно ничего серьезного, и опыт врачей с последствиями временных аномалий поможет. Тема машины времени уже определенно не вызывает у него такой восторг, как раньше.

***

Комната с прибором МРТ кажется Чарли похожей на космический корабль. В другое время он бы развил фантазию на эту тему, но сейчас ему больше всего хочется обратно к Алексу, а лучше вместе домой к кому-то из них. Больницы на многих производят угнетающее впечатление, а Чарли еще и напоминает о матери. Он понимает, что в любом случае они проведут тут пару дней, а его могут оставить и дольше, если анализы не понравятся. Он уже немного чувствует себя подопытным кроликом, не понимая, правда ли все это нужно для будущего лечения, или медики просто не упускают случай собрать больше статистики по пострадавшим от перемещения во времени. Тесты, что над ним проводят, кроме МРТ, выглядят странными, он даже не пытается всматриваться в диаграммы на мониторах и вслушиваться в слова врачей. Он слишком устал и просто хочет услышать какое-то короткое внятное объяснение. Отец ждет результатов в коридоре за дверью. Чарли предчувствовал головомойку, но тот был так измучен ожиданием и неизвестностью, что никакой морали читать не стал.

Наконец медики сообщают им, что опасности нет, побочные эффекты с большой вероятностью были разовые и не должны повториться. Тем не менее, госпитализация и наблюдение рекомендуется на пять-семь дней. Чарли заметно грустнеет при мысли о перспективе торчать тут так долго, но выбора не остается. За окном уже стемнело, заканчиваются приемные часы, и хотя Чарли очень рад видеть отца, он ждет возможности поскорее пробраться к Алексу и узнать как дела.

***

Верхний свет выключен, палату освещает небольшая лампа на тумбочке. Алекс с легкостью может дотянуться до ее, но не хочет оставаться в полной темноте. Палата одиночная, и сейчас он не уверен, что это такая уж роскошь. Раз уж Чарли определили в другое отделение, Алекс не отказался бы хоть от какого-то соседства, чтобы кто-то храпом или глупой болтовней не давал ему тонуть в своих мыслях. Он, конечно, ужасно устал и поспать организму нужно, но засыпать очень страшно. Его всегда мучили кошмары повышенной реалистичности, а то, что случилось, явно станет в них новым популярным сюжетом. Алекс морщится и пытается улечься удобнее, здоровенный ортез от икры до середины бедра снимать на ночь пока нельзя. Хорошо, конечно, что обошлось без переломов, но разрывы связок тоже будут заживать долго.

Мама с братом ушли час назад, и по лицу Питера было видно, что головомойка Алексу еще предстоит. Мама выглядела очень измученной, и хотя этот случай не сравнить по последствиям с тем, что два года назад произошло на заводе, пропажа на неделю потрепала всем нервы изрядно. Сейчас Алекс даже не может сказать, что по-настоящему чувствует вину. В этот раз никто не искал себе специально опасные приключения, и все же...

Пару раз его почти отрубает, но он упорно продолжает всматриваться в отблески лунного света на стене напротив. В коридоре тихо, только на дежурном посту изредка звонит телефон. Почти заснув в очередной раз, он слышит какие-то шаги за дверью, и думает, что это часть сна. Потом открывается дверь, ненадолго впуская широкую полосу света.

— Алекс? Ты не спишь? — Чарли говорит тихо, и сразу проходит ближе, плотно закрыв дверь, надеясь, что его никто не заметил. — Я не смог прийти раньше, прости, у них этих анализов было сто штук. И отец со мной сидел до самого конца посещений. Ты как?

Он опускается на край кровати, и Алекс притягивает его в объятия, почти заваливая на себя. Чарли гладит его по голове.

— Малыш, что, совсем плохо? Очень болит?

— Да нет, оно сейчас не болит. — Алекс утыкается ему в шею. — Мне страшно засыпать. Но уже совсем вырубает, и от этого еще страшнее.

— Ох, мой дорогой. — Чарли слегка отстраняется, оглядывая кровать. — Что ж, давай ты подвинешься немного. И я останусь здесь, с тобой.

— А… они не обнаружат, что ты ушел?

Чарли пожимает плечами.

— Ну, разве что с утра. Но какая разница. Пусть ищут. Сами виноваты, что не определили в одну палату.

— Обожаю тебя. — Он отодвигается от центра кровати, откидывая одеяло. Чарли видит конструкцию ортеза, и Алекс опережает его вопрос: — Переломов нет, только связки, но эту бандуру носить еще месяца два. И снимать на ночь пока нельзя.

— Надеюсь, оно заживет побыстрее.

Чарли ложится рядом, аккуратно обнимая, и Алекс утыкается ему в грудь, прижимаясь ближе.

— Как хорошо, что ты пришел, я уже просто мозгом еду. Обстановка вся эта, и куча мыслей лезет. Я даже не знаю, сколько меня здесь продержат. Завтра обещали какие-то анализы по поводу временного скачка. И мастер по протезам должен прийти.

Чарли подтягивает одеяло, накрывая их обоих, и тихо говорит:

— Меня тут собираются дней на пять точно закрыть. Если не согласятся положить нас в одной палате, завтра снова так же приду. Что они меня, к кровати привяжут, в самом деле? Неврология все-таки не психушка. Алекс?

Алекс крепко спит, наконец ощутив себя в безопасности. Чарли улыбается, невесомо целуя его в макушку, и тоже вскоре засыпает.

***

— Нет, тварь, не тронь! Не тронь его!

Чарли просыпается от сдавленных криков и возни Алекса и едва не падает с кровати. Быстро придя в себя, он перехватывает его за плечи:

— Алекс, проснись! Все хорошо, это просто сон! Алекс!

Наконец Алекс открывает глаза, и в них совершенный ужас. Он повторяет снова и снова:

— Я ничего не мог сделать. Ничего. Оно убивало тебя, а я мог только смотреть. Оно убило тебя, а я…

— Алекс, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — Чарли обхватывает его лицо руками. — Я жив, все хорошо, страшный сон закончился. Я с тобой. Слышишь? Мы оба в безопасности.

Алекс тяжело дышит и наконец фокусирует взгляд. Чарли крепко целует его в губы, и тот отвечает со всем отчаянием.

— Я думал, больше никогда не… — Он выдыхает и с усилием трет переносицу. — Все было так реально.

Чарли ловит его руку, переплетает пальцы со своими.

— Вот это реально. — Он целует костяшки и худое запястье, и Алекс вздрагивает. — А убивающий нас медведь-киборг — нет. Теперь он сам просто мертвая туша с кучей железок. И никогда больше не причинит нам вреда.

— Не причинит.

Алекс поворачивается ближе, Чарли гладит его по спине, тот весь в холодном поту. Ниже двух дурацких завязок рука соскальзывает в щель, касаясь изгиба поясницы и Алекс давится воздухом и прогибается навстречу. Ему так нужно зацепиться за эту реальность крепче.

Он целует Чарли в шею — зверь из сна перегрыз ему горло.

Чарли ведет рукой по пояснице, касается бедра. Алекс физически ощущает каждый дюйм, оставшийся до вечного напоминания об уродстве, которое может вызывать только отвращение или жалость, в котором он сам виноват, и ждет, что Чарли вернет руку куда-то выше, но тот просто оглаживает бедро до самого внезапного конца, так и оставляет руку там, придвигается ближе, касаясь всем телом, и снова целует приоткрытые губы. Алекс чувствует, как их твердеющие члены соприкасаются сквозь тонкую ткань, Чарли тихо стонет в поцелуй, так и не убрав руку с бедра, а Алекс всхлипывает, утыкаясь в подушку. Чарли сразу отстраняется, возвращая руку ему на плечо.

— Алекс, если ты чего-то не хочешь сейчас, это окей, мы всегда можем просто полежать.

— То, что я _хочу_ , думаю, вполне очевидно. — Слеза перетекает через переносицу, Алекс по-прежнему на него не смотрит.

— Не очевидно, если при этом ты начинаешь плакать в подушку.

— Плакать в подушку со стояком, я, блядь, точно не так все себе представлял. — Алекс шмыгает носом. — Не то что бы я это представлял в подробностях, конечно, но...

— Почему нет? — Чарли встречается с его совершенно потерянным взглядом и осекается. — Прости, это неважно. Тебя очень измучил кошмар, и сейчас просто не лучшее время, да?

Алекс неопределенно дергает плечом.

— Да кошмар ни при чем, он скорее, наоборот, повод отвлечься, я просто не…

Он замолкает, и Чарли накрывает его руку своей, поглаживая запястье.

— Просто расскажи мне. Мой хороший, расскажи мне, и мы вместе что-то придумаем.

Алекс зажмуривается и выпаливает на одном дыхании:

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так спокойно к этому относишься.

— К чему? К тому, что с нами случилось? Я не…

— Да не к этому! — Алекс выдергивает руку и принимается яростно комкать одеяло. — А к тому, что я чертов инвалид, и то, что с моей ногой — отвратительно, а ты касаешься ее, как будто это обычное дело!

— Ох, боже. Алекс, это просто твоя нога, и то, что она короче чем другая, для меня не повод касаться ее как-то иначе.

Чарли ужасно хочется его обнять, но Алекс занял оборонительную позицию в своем углу кровати, отобрав почти все одеяло, и продолжает говорить, как будто не слышал, выплескивая то, в чем варился один долгое время.

— Знаешь, когда я бодро бегаю в протезе, который не видно — все ничего. Но какой бы мне там ни сделали новый, спать я в нем не смогу, неудобно ужасно. Спрашиваешь, почему я не представлял еблю в подробностях? О, наверное потому, что я начинаю представлять себя прежним, а этого никогда не будет. А когда я начинаю думать о том, какой я сейчас, то уже с трудом верю, что у кого-то в принципе на это встанет, кроме каких-то повернутых на ампутациях фетишистов.

Чарли не выдерживает и просто сгребает его в охапку, игнорируя попытки отбиться. Слов издалека сейчас явно недостаточно.

— Алекс, послушай. Я просто люблю тебя со всем, что есть и чего нет. Помню, когда ты долго собирался рассказать про ногу, я уже успел напридумывать кучу всяких ужасов о том, чем ты болен, а оказалось, речь про протез, и, честно, это было облегчение. Я видел их у других и даже не понимал, почему ты так относишься к своему, пока ты не рассказал, как все случилось.

Он ослабляет хватку, когда Алекс наконец затихает, вздрагивая всем телом и тихо всхлипывая ему в шею. Чарли тихонько поглаживает его по спине.

— Знаешь что? Если об этом никто, кроме семьи и врачей, не знал, сейчас мы можем придумать новую историю появления протеза.

— Это еще какую? — Отзывается Алекс.

— Ну как же, — Чарли оживляется, — Ты потерял ногу при нападении кибермедведя и героически убил его. Ведь все могло именно так и быть.

— Один бы я его не убил, хватит уже все заслуги приписывать мне. — Алекс дышит ровнее и продолжает: — И если бы это была настоящая нога, я бы умер от потери крови. Он же просто сожрал ее, в щепки.

— Тогда, получается, протез спас тебя. Но кто знает, как все по-настоящему было? Только мы с тобой, врачи и копы. Если ты два года успешно скрывал в принципе наличие протеза, то, не знаю, немного переписать историю даже легче.

— И зачем?

— Чтобы это была история о подвиге, а не о предательстве. И в ней ты будешь пострадавшим героем, а не жертвой. И думаю, это поможет тебе относиться к протезу уже иначе.

— Ну ты даешь, конечно. Я даже не подумал про это, но ведь правда. — Алекс улыбается и немного отодвигается, встречаясь взглядом. Чарли смотрит на него, как на абсолютное сокровище, хотя Алекс уверен, что представляет сейчас довольно жалкое зрелище, опухший и потрепанный после всех истерик.

— Я не знаю, чем заслужил это все. — Алекс гладит его по щеке. — И плохо умею это выражать, наверное, но… Я тоже очень тебя люблю.

Они целуются долго и глубоко, вылизывая небо и переплетаясь языками. Алекс начинает чаще дышать, внизу живота все сладко сводит, но теперь это не вызывает смешанных чувств. Чарли отрывается, чтобы сказать:

— Если ты захочешь остановиться или…

— Я ценю твою заботу, но сейчас п-пожалуйста, просто продолжай.

Алекс возбужден почти до боли и где-то на подсознательном уровне понимает, что если прерваться и отложить все на потом, некая разделяющая стена все равно останется. Уже без всяких недосказанностей он просто хочет доверить Чарли себя всего, как уже доверял свою жизнь.

Пижамы мешковато комкаются между ними, Алекс тянется к завязкам на шее, на спине и выпутывается из этого дурацкого напоминания, где именно они находятся. Чарли следует его примеру, но случайно затягивает один из узлов еще сильнее. В итоге он стаскивает пижаму через голову, и она кучей падает куда-то на пол. Алекс даже не успевает понять, что их теперь не разделяет вообще ничего, как давится воздухом от ощущения полного контакта кожи к коже. Чарли целует его в висок, в челюсть, широко лижет шею, спускается ниже, оставляя пару крепких засосов под острыми ключицами. Алекс часто дышит, вцепляясь ему в спину, и заваливает на себя всем весом. От ощущения как его член упирается Чарли в живот, Алекс не может сдержать стон, и Чарли тянется заткнуть его поцелуем.

— Тише, мой прекрасный. Чтобы дежурный врач не пришел проверить, кому тут плохо.

Алекс ведет ему ладонями по пояснице ниже и сжимает задницу.

— Действительно, это было бы некстати.

Чарли седлает его левое бедро, потираясь стояком на всю длину, наклоняется снова поцеловать Алекса и тут же обхватывает его член, нежно касаясь головки и размазывая выступившую смазку. Алекс отрывается вздохнуть и перед глазами все плывет. Ощущений слишком много, Чарли начинает надрачивать быстрее, и Алекс утыкается ему в плечо, слегка прикусывая, чтобы не закричать. Алексу ужасно хочется обхватить его ногами за талию, собственная неподвижность раздражает, и он начинает рефлекторно подмахивать, пока не зажмуривается, стиснув зубы от прострелившей боли в колене.

— Тише, тише, мой хороший. — Чарли помогает аккуратно уложить ногу обратно и невесомо поглаживает нежную кожу над ортезом. — Кажется, пока придется поиграть в частичную неподвижность.

Алекс закатывает глаза и закрывает лицо ладонью.

— Я думаю, это будет наша самая популярная игра.

— Ладно тебе, нога выздоровеет. — Чарли опускает руку ему на бок. — Ты как, малыш?

Алекс смотрит на него в тусклом свете ночника. Чарли раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, на груди выступают капли пота, теряясь в зарослях волос, он обеспокоенно улыбается ему и Алекс думает, что ничего красивее в жизни не видел. Наконец он пожимает плечами и говорит:

— Я… просто всегда все порчу. Это так надоело.

— Ничего ты не портишь, ох, мой дорогой, — Чарли ложится с ним рядом, обнимая поперек. — Мы же не блядские голограммы из порно, чтобы все делать идеально по плану. И это, кстати, было бы скучно.

— Ну да, с кучей травм гораздо веселее, конечно.

Чарли целует его в плечо.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не про это. Главное, мы вместе, и нам хорошо, а с какими-то траблами по пути мы справимся.

Алекс отзывается:

— Ох, надеюсь… Потому что я уже…

Краем уха Чарли слышит какие-то шаги в коридоре и тут же мягко накрывает ему рот ладонью, продолжая прислушиваться. Убедившись, что Алекс все понял и будет молчать, он тянется за одеялом, укрывая их до самого носа, и прижимается еще ближе. Алекс дышит ему в грудь и отчаянно надеется, что кто бы там ни был, он просто пройдет дальше по своим делам и не нарушит их и без того неловкие моменты близости. Наконец все стихает. Чарли откидывает одеяло.

— Фух, это было стремновато.

— Да уж, не хотелось бы, чтоб застукали в таком виде.

Чарли приподнимает бровь:

— В таком потрясающе красивом виде, ты имеешь в виду?

Алекс тихо хихикает.

— Про тебя — даже спорить не буду.

— И про себя не спорь.

Электронные часы в углу показывают 02:14. Хотя оба очень устали, сна у обоих ни в одном глазу. Завтра возня с анализами начнется с раннего утра, а ближе к обеду придет Уиллард со своими сотрудниками слушать их историю про сарай. Пока Алекс не собирается даже думать про все это. Сейчас ему с Чарли просто хорошо и спокойно, и хочется быть еще ближе. Возбуждение уже ощущается каким-то перманентным, хотя сначала казалось, что можно кончить от одного прикосновения.

— Хочешь продолжить? — Чарли касается его живота, но ниже рукой не ведет.

Алекс кивает:

— Очень, но… у самого сил уже как будто совсем нет.

— Это ничего. — Чарли перемещается ниже, выцеловывая его грудь, — Ты только постарайся не шуметь.

— Что ты… Ох, — Алекс давится воздухом, когда он переходит к животу, касаясь щекой истекающего смазкой члена.

Алекс часто дышит и, не зная, куда деть руки, запускает их себе в волосы. Он едва успевает прикусить кулак, чтобы не застонать в голос, когда Чарли обхватывает губами его член и принимается посасывать головку и вылизывать ствол по всей длине, надежно удерживая за бедра на месте и не давая дернуться.

— Блядь, как же хорошо. — Алекс гладит его по голове, зарываясь во взъерошенные над повязкой волосы, и Чарли тянется к прикосновению, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Он смотрит ему в глаза снизу вверх, и Алекс чувствует, как дрожь прошивает все тело. Чарли целует внутреннюю сторону левого бедра до самого конца, придерживая другую ногу, Алекс смаргивает выступившие слезы. Чарли поглаживает поджимающийся низ живота, коротко касается губами головки и тихо говорит:

— Давай, любимый мой. Кончи для меня.

Алекс буквально физически ощущает низкие вибрации голоса, и член дергается в ответ. Когда Чарли насаживается на него ртом почти на всю длину, Алекс глухо скулит в кулак и пытается отстраниться, понимая, что сейчас кончит, но крепкие руки удерживают его на месте. Это нежное, горячее и влажное касание просто рвет крышу, Алекс забывает дышать, и едва не пополам сгибается в оргазме, изливаясь Чарли в горло. Тот старательно глотает, но в конце все же давится и отстраняется, закашлявшись.

— Уф… Прости.

— Иди сюда. — Алекс целует его в губы, чувствует вкус собственной спермы, и перед глазами все плывет. Из тела как будто вытащили все кости, но вздрогнув от ощущения стояка Чарли, упирающегося ему в живот, Алекс тянется к нему, плотно обхватывая пальцами, и в несколько движений доводит до оргазма. Чарли сдавленно стонет, прогибаясь навстречу, и практически падает на Алекса сверху, тяжело дыша. Между ними влажно и липко, Алекс обнимает его, не давая отодвинуться, и облизывает перемазанные спермой пальцы.

— Ох ты ж… — Чарли ловит его руку и целует ладонь. Алекс поглаживает его по щеке, и он прикрывает глаза. Чарли все еще тяжело дышит, покрасневшие губы припухли, а на плече виднеется отчетливый след зубов. Алекс вздыхает ему в макушку.

— Просто идеально.

— О, да. Еще как, — отзывается Чарли. — Меня сейчас отрубит нафиг.

— Меня тоже. Уже… не могу шевелиться.

Чарли краем глаза замечает валяющийся на полу ком пижамы.

— Так лежать охуенно, но, боюсь, нам надо одеться. Кто-нибудь точно припрется утром, пока мы еще будем спать.

— О, нет, — Алекс вцепляется в него крепче. — Не хочу. Ты такой прекрасный наощупь.

Чарли улыбается и чмокает его в нос.

— Зато теперь ты оценишь этот дурацкий разрез на спине. Я сейчас.

Алекс недовольно мычит, когда он встает с кровати. Умом Алекс понимает, что Чарли прав, но тело уже ощущается как расслабленный кусок ваты и все, чего хочется, — это счастливо заснуть в обнимку, и поскорее.

Чарли возвращается с влажным полотенцем, вытирает Алексу живот и грудь.

— Ты просто золото, знаешь это? — Алекс улыбается, без ощущения липкости становится гораздо приятнее.

Чарли пожимает плечами.

— Да ладно, это же простые вещи.

— Все равно.

Алекс нащупывает в углу кровати от души скомканную пижаму.

— Господи, где здесь вообще верх?

— Давай сюда. — Чарли встряхивает ее. — Верх там, где две глупых веревочки, а снизу открывается доступ к заднице, все логично.

Алекс хихикает.

— Будет тебе доступ, лучше помоги мне нацепить этот шедевр моды.

Когда они наконец зачехляются и снова укладываются в кровать, Алекс прижимается к Чарли всем телом, укладывая голову ему на грудь, и тихо говорит:

— Мне кажется, я всегда так и спал. Все ощущается совершенно… правильно.

Чарли мягко поглаживает его бок под пижамой.

— Да, мне тоже. Засыпал бы так каждый день. И просыпался.

— Все будет, мой дорогой.

Чарли улыбается и уже отъезжает, но чувствует, как Алекс напрягается в его руках, как будто что-то вспомнив. Он сонно отзывается:

— Что такое, малыш?

Алекс тяжело вздыхает.

— Я тебе сегодня такого наговорил. И, вообще, ты имел полное право серьезно обидеться.

— Ты это о чем?

Недоумение Чарли такое искреннее, что Алекс чувствует ком в горле.

— О… о “повернутых на ампутациях фетишистах”.

— Боже, просто забей. — Чарли треплет его по плечу. — Ты не хотел меня обидеть, а просто вывалил все, что накопилось за долгое время, я же понимаю. И ценю твою откровенность.

— Нет, ты просто потрясающий. Серьезно…

— Алекс, если бы я всерьез обижался на все твои бурные заявления, меня бы тут сейчас не было. — Он переплетает его пальцы со своими. — Я знаю, тебе легче, когда ты выговариваешься. Отпускаешь это все. И тут речь не про желание обидеть.

— Это счастье, что ты так воспринимаешь. Правда. Я иногда совсем не соображаю, что несу.

— Главное, мы разобрались. — Чарли целует его в лоб. — Спи, мой хороший, завтра тяжелый день.

— Люблю тебя. — Алекс лежит головой у него на груди и слушает, как бьется сердце.

— И я тебя.

Когда они засыпают, часы в углу показывают 03:26.

***

— Сент-Джордж? Ну, конечно.

Чарли щурится от солнца, открывая глаза. На пороге очевидно недовольная медсестра продолжает:

— Через полчаса обход, придет лечащий врач, будь добр, вернись в свою палату сейчас же.

Алекс подает голос:

— Это я попросил, чтобы он остался. Меня мучали кошмары, и я не мог спать.

Медсестра отмахивается:

— Мне можете не отчитываться, но к приходу врачей чтоб были по местам.

Она уходит, Чарли коротко целует Алекса и нехотя садится на кровати.

Алекс прыскает со смеху:

— Ты, конечно, был прав насчет пижам.

Чарли пожимает плечами.

— Я понимаю, что медработников ничем не удивишь, но все-таки.

Свет лампы на тумбочке так и горит, Чарли щелкает выключателем и встает.

— Ну, я пойду тогда. — Он оборачивается к Алексу: — Тебе какая-то помощь нужна?

Тот морщится:

— Отлить бы не помешало. Они тут оставили какой-то мерзкий агрегат вроде утки, но…

— О, нет, — отмахивается Чарли, беря его на руки, — тут пол-палаты занимает сортир, как-нибудь развернемся.

***

Когда Алекс остается один в ожидании врача, он думает, как быстро произошел прогресс и как важно проговаривать многие вещи, не оставляя себя вариться в них в одиночку. Три дня назад ему было неловко, что Чарли помогал ему крепить протез обратно, а сейчас все эти бытовые штуки воспринимались спокойно, как будто в голове что-то переключилось.

Ему проводят пару анализов, убеждаясь, что последствий временных аномалий нет. Без черепно-мозговых травм люди в основном переносят это без проблем, и Алекс рад, что хотя бы одним пунктом в лечении меньше, но врачи все равно хотят продолжать тесты еще пару дней. В двенадцать должны прийти отец и Уиллард со своими сотрудниками, а пока Алекс с минуты на минуту ждет мастера по протезам. Мама предлагала остаться с ним, но Алекс отказался, чувствуя эту тему слишком личной. Он все утро думает о том, что сказал Чарли, по поводу “истории подвига, а не предательства”, и все больше уверяется в том, что хочет переписать свою историю заново. Это шанс, который нельзя упускать, и он искренне надеется, что ему уже никогда не предоставится новый.

***

— Здесь указано, что у вас была модель А-53, хотите такую же?

Алекс помнит этого мастера, он совершенно не изменился с прошлой встречи.

— Нет, точно нет. Есть что-нибудь совсем другое внешне?

— Ну… — тот хмыкает и лезет в толстую папку, — много чего есть, но к другому протезу придется привыкать какое-то время.

— Это ничего, — кивает Алекс. — Я просто хочу чтобы он был… максимально не похож.

— Не вопрос, вот, смотрите варианты. — Мастер открывает каталог. — Если хотите сначала пощупать вживую, придется ехать в наш центр.

Алекс отрицательно мотает головой:

— Я видел их раньше, там, и на людях тоже. Скажите, — он отрывается от изображений, — ведь ваши заказы… конфиденциальны?

— Конечно, — мастер непонимающе хмурится, — а почему вы…

— Я имею в виду, может ли кто-то узнать, что вы уже мне ставили протез раньше?

Алекс чувствует, как сердце выпрыгивает из груди. От ответа будет зависеть, имеет ли смысл эта новая придуманная история.

Мастер отвечает:

— Мы предоставляем информацию только пациенту и членам его семьи. Подождите, я же вас помню, это было года два назад, вы…

Алекс отмахивается:

— Да-да, я скрывал его наличие все это время. Я… заработал его очень по-дурацки и не хотел, чтобы другие знали. А теперь…

— Другая история. — Мастер понимающе кивает. — Вы не первый, кто так делает. Думаю, это правильно. И пусть новый протез выглядит совсем иначе, верно? Вот, эта модель совсем новая, таких тогда даже не выпускали.

Алекс смотрит на хромированные пластины, более аккуратное крепление и гравировку на изящных, но прочных суставных шарнирах.

— Да. — Он улыбается и кивает. — Это то, что нужно.

Мастер улыбается в ответ.

— Ваш _первый_ протез будет готов через четыре дня. А теперь давайте сделаем все замеры.

***

Разговор с Уиллардом и двумя его заведующими лабораторий оказывается вовсе не таким страшным, как себе успел напридумывать Алекс. Ему спокойнее от того, что отец сидит в метре от них, но ни разу встревать не приходится. Чарли, которого снова протаскали по всем анализам и процедурам, изучая, как он это назвал, “динамику отходняков”, сидит, как напыжившаяся птичка, периодически поддакивая и не давая Алексу приуменьшать степень героизма и случившиеся ужасы.

Когда ученые уходят, Алекс спрашивает отца:

— И… что теперь?

— Теперь вместе с заключениями полиции и врачей у них есть все основания закрыть сарай как объект исследований.

Алекс заметно напрягается:

— А как же…

— Я лично организую перевозку твоего драгоценного рояля, если они решат сносить сарай совсем, — Стэндалл пожимает плечами, — но пока об этом речь не идет. Скорее всего, он просто останется вашим местом для реп.

— Отлично.

Чарли говорит:

— Не думал, что машина времени — это так стремно.

— Именно, — кивает Стэндалл, — потом ищем патрулями этих искателей романтики. Но ничего. Тот спец из лаборатории Уилларда разобрался, как полностью демонтировать валы так, чтобы потом не очнуться за сто лет где-нибудь в Австралии. Этим начнут заниматься буквально на днях.

— Оперативно. — Помолчав, Алекс спрашивает: — А… медведь?

— То дело мусолят уже лет десять. — Стэндалл хмурится. — С тех пор, как зверя выпустили или, как долгое время утверждали, он сбежал, не было никаких доказательств ни про его генные модификации, ни про разумность. По документам на нем просто тестировали новый вид протезирования. Теперь уже доказано, что собрали эту тварь с очевидным превышением всех полномочий, забив на несколько прямых запретов, так сказать, в качестве чистого эксперимента. Франкенштейны, мать их. У твари и правда были зачатки разума, поэтому оно не просто было агрессивным, оно возненавидело людей осознанно. В общем… Если бы его создатели дожили, их бы судили со всей строгостью, а так, просто прикроют направление, которым уже и так никто особенно не занимается. Но еще мы должны убедиться, что никаких дальних родственников у этого кибермедведя не осталось.

— Да уж, — присвистывает Чарли, — они однозначно хуже просто медведей. Обычных.

— Ничего, мы над этим уже работаем. Прямо сейчас вам гулять в лесу все равно не светит.

Алекс закатывает глаза.

— Действительно.

— Ладно, — Стэндалл собирается уходить, — мне пора…

— Пап, — Алекс окликает его, — а раз меня все равно еще два дня точно будут тестировать по поводу временной аномалии, и протез пока делают… Можно меня переведут отсюда в неврологию?

— В палату к Чарли?

Алекс чувствует, как начинает краснеть.

— Да.

Чарли встревает:

— Его очень мучают кошмары, и…

— Да все я понял, — улыбается отец, — Скажу им, переведут сегодня.

— Спасибо, — Алекс буквально светится. Чарли берет его за руку.

— Спасибо, сэр.

**Эпилог**

_Два месяца спустя._

__Это всего лишь первые дни лета, но жара уже стоит страшная. Чарли щурится от солнца, шагая к дому Алекса, сегодня они планировали гулять, но пока что больше всего хочется лечь под куст где-нибудь в тени._ _

__— Привет! — Алекс машет ему, спускаясь с крыльца, и Чарли не сразу понимает, что именно привлекло его взгляд._ _

__Протез бликует на солнце, и Чарли не может сдержать улыбку._ _

__— Я тебя в шортах видел только дома._ _

__— Ну, — Алекс пожимает плечами, — это была твоя идея о героической победе над медведем. Наверное, уже все знают. Я скоро и сам поверю._ _

__— И хорошо. — Чарли целует его и берет за руку. — Потому что это только твоя история._ _

__Алекс сжимает его руку в ответ._ _

__— Наша._ _

___ _


End file.
